The Dream of Being a Great Breeder!
by Shenhua the Knife Lady
Summary: What if instead of being a Pokemon Trainer or Coordinator Ash wanted to be a Breeder? Well, being with his mother his whole life and her nurturing nature and no manly influence to influence him into being an adventurous trainer or coordinator, how will this change the story? AU SLASH Fic
1. Chapter 1

And as this is an AU fic, imagine Ash with fair skin and his mother's eyes(but of course, in pokemon art style, a boy's eyes is bigger than that of girl's)

The Slash Part will happen around Johto League Folks.

* * *

A Change of Choice

Since he was little, Ash Ketchum originally had big dreams like the kids in his school do, to become a Pokemon Master. However, upon seeing things on TV and reading from books, people can only go as far as Elite Fours and their Champion and Frontier Brains. Nobody was ever successful. Thus Ash learned early on that being a Pokemon Master is just a waste of time. Literally. Pokemon Breeders are more successful while being a Coordinator has some difficulty but yes, success is possible. Pokemon Trainer can be done but Master, NO.

So he began studying how to be a Breeder and chose a different class when he's around eight years old, much to his mother's surprise.

Well, for two years he did dream of being a master.

So his career change was a surprise. Even Professor Oak was surprised.

He studied all he could to be a good breeder thus. Learning how to breed, raise and care for pokemon, and making pokemon food and learning how to treat illness, poison and injury and making medicine. However, being a Breeder also requires skill as a pokemon trainer. And a typical Breeder usually owns one Electric, Grass, Water, Ground and Fire-type Pokemon to help them in their jobs.

Then at age ten...however...

He got a fever from too much stress and overworking as for one thing, his mother never let him near the stove so he could perfect the art of cooking Pokemon Food and Poffins and when he was tall enough for the stove, he tried until it was to his satisfaction but the 'training' stressed him out...thus he was very, very late in getting a Starter Pokemon.

But as Professor Oak DID say that there's one left and it's...not-so-friendly, Ash tried bribing it with Sweet Poffins and SOLD!

'Well Pikachu are you ready to go?' Ash asked Pikachu. 'I'm going to find us more friends to help me become a Pokemon Breeder.' Pikachu tilted his head to the side.

'Pika?'

'Yep, Breeder.' said Ash, pretending to understand what Pikachu said. 'I once dreamed to be a trainer but nobody's successful so far in History.' he said. 'As far as anyone went, it's being Elite Four and their Champion, and Frontier Brains but never a Master.' he told Pikachu. 'So it's a pointless career and it'll be a miracle if someone managed to be the ones I mentioned.' he said in a deadpan voice. 'Being a Breeder is a much more promising career. Productive for both human and pokemon too.' he chuckled. 'Everyone will be happy on both sides. Well, I'll still train you guys of course because sometimes, we'll be forced by others to fight and I find that really annoying.'

'Pikapipi.'

'It's a tough road...but at least we'll have an actual job someday unlike some I can name!' Ash cackled. 'We'll be a huge success! First let's go find us a Diglett or Dugtrio! They're important!' Pikachu perked up. 'So you know how important they are eh? Shame nobody appreciates them. Without them there'll be no trees and plants around here!'

And so, Ash began his journey. And since he's several days late, he may as well trained Pikachu in many skills for three months. He trained Pikachu hard in Physical Moves so can can combine well with his electric attacks.

Ash also taught him a rather unique skill he just invented. Electro Beam. Gather electricity into his hands, and then fire them into a straight beam of energy. He even had a Whip Version called Electro Whip. That way Pikachu can smack enemies around while shocking them at the same time. That, and to be sure of its power, he had Pikachu use **him** as target practice.

Once he feels it's enough to chuck him to the hospital, they stop.

En route, Ash caught a Caterpie since the string shot may as well be makeshift bandages. And since Caterpie evolve fast, he couldn't exactly let him fight much unless nature has a say in it and made Caterpie evolve anyway.

In Pewter City...he stopped by to buy ingredients in a shop but he came across an older boy with tanned skin and squinty eyes. And he noted that he was also buying stuff for Pokemon Food.

'Hey, you're making Pokemon Food too?' the boy asked him.

'Yeah.' said Ash. 'I can't be a Breeder if I can't even cook!' he said with a grin. The older boy looked interested.

'Really? It's rare to meet other Breeders these days!' the boy chimed before griping, 'Almost everybody wants to be a Pokemon Master, I hardly see anyone who wants to be a Breeder.'

'Well, you gotta have the right mindset for one. If you're more into caring than fighting, then being a doctor or breeder will make you happy.' said Ash. 'But if you're more into adventure and fights, knock yourself out with being a Trainer.'

'I guess that's the case. Oh, where are my manners...I'm Brock.' said Brock. 'I'm the Pewter Gym Leader.' he said, introducing himself.

'And I'm Ash. I'm from Pallet with Pikachu.' said Ash. 'Since I only learned the basics from the Internet and from Professor Oak, I decided to seek out great Breeders and Potioneers to teach me things.'

'Ohhh...but a Pikachu eh? I thought starters are Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle?'

'I got very sick and so I'm very late in getting any of those three.' said Ash sheepishly. 'So I got Pikachu. He's a great help in Potions Making so I have no worries in him getting sick anyday now. Moreover ingredients are cheaper in Poke Mart than the actual medicine itself. I can make my own than spend a hefty 300 Poke Dollars for just one bottle! I'm not that rich!' he said in a deadpan voice.

'Huh? I'm kinda lost...how can electric pokemon help in making potions?' Brock asked, baffled because this was something new every day.

'Well, it's a lot of scientific mumbo-jumbo but to make it simple, their electricity causes electrolysis to purify the impurities off the finished product better than some old factory machine could, and better increases in potency and shelf life. But it can't be just any ol' thunderbolt...you have to be very, very careful in deciding how strong the lightning should be. Even more careful than making Pokemon food or you'll end up with _poison_ than potion.' Ash explained.

'Ohhh...'

Brock looked very, very interested now...

'Let's just say Professor Oak has very...skilled friends.' Ash chuckled while continuing taking some things he needs for Potions and Food. 'If not for their know-how, I'd be looking for those sort of people too so my Healing Ability is covered. All I need to learn now is how to actually Breed.'

xxx

Since meeting Ash, Brock thought long and hard.

It was his dream to become a Pokemon Breeder but because his dad left the Gym to him to become a Pokemon Master, he had to stay and manage the Gym since it's their home. And his siblings needs looking after and he has no idea when his father will be back so he had to work on the Gym and put his dream on hiatus.

Then this ten year old comes along and the spark of his dream returns. And he envied Ash. He could go and travel with nothing holding him back while his parents holds him back by being irresponsible. It's just not fair! While caring for his siblings and doing chores is OK, parents dumping THEIR responsibilities on their kids isn't while they go off doing who-knows-what!

Brock isn't one happy camper...and his frustration make him unwittingly take it out on Trainers hoping to win a Boulder Badge off him.

5 months later, things got so bad that when his father heard of his Gym's new Reputation and 'Brock the Merciless', he went to see what the heck happened...

On the other hand, Ash thought being a Pokemon Trainer is tough as Brock was one tough Gym Leader nobody can beat, unaware of the effect he caused on the older boy as the Pokemon Center gets a lot of patients in the Emergency Room.

'Wow Nurse Joy, Brock sure is a tough Gym Leader.' Ash mused thoughtfully. 'Is he always this strong?' he took to working part time with the Pewter Pokemon Center in hopes of Earning Money for his travels and buying a Berry Blender delivered from Hoenn. The blender itself is expensive, the delivery fee is also a problem and he needs 20000 Poke Dollars in Total. And there's NO WAY his mother will buy him one since as he told Brock before, they're not that rich!

He makes Potions and Poffins for the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy pays him 100 per hour since he does a really good job thus in one day alone, he makes 1400 a day. However, he spends his own salary to buy his own ingredients so it's a long way to go. But at least his stay in the Pokemon Center is free! And his Poffins are very popular to Trainers for their Pokemon which he sells for 50 each, so he doesn't lose that much money. However on his stall is a warning.

On the warning is written,

'Since it's YOUR Pokemon eating the Poffins, let them taste a sample of each kind first until they find a flavor they really like. Sampling is free, THEN you can buy the flavor THEY like'. And he has sample chopped up little pieces on plates for each flavor and he uses different molds he asked his mother to let him borrow for his business. With various flavors in different shapes, they look more attractive to customers thus.

He then explained that just like people, Pokemon have favorite foods and taste preference, too...so have the pokemon line up and sample, then point what they like best before letting trainers purchase. And he lied that his mother just sends him the Poffins to sell so he doesn't have to teach anybody and cause competition in his business. While Nurse Joy disapproved of that one lie as Ash is in fact, a great Pokemon Food Cook, she let him get away with it as he really is earning for something he really wanted to help him out as a Breeder and he's working off the nightmarish price.

And around five months...

'Finally~!' Ash chimed as in his account, he got the 20000 Poke Dollar benchmark. 'I finally got 20000 Poke Dollars!'

'Well isn't that great Ash?' Nurse Joy smiled. 'It helps that your Poffins are very popular to Trainers.'

'Yeah, now I can ask mom to help me out since only adults can phone delivery service.' Ash sighed. 'Why can't they accept kid customers, we're paying too darn it.' he said gloomily but with a rather annoyed expression on his face.

'Well...some adults don't take kids your age seriously even if you're Trainers.' Nurse Joy pointed out. 'And for better security too just incase.'

'Right...'

xxx

'Hi Honey it's been five months~!' Delia Ketchum was glad to get a phone call from her adorable son at the Family Restaurant. 'How have you been?'

/I've taken a part-time job so I can finally buy a Berry Blender mom! I earned the money for buying and delivery fee from Hoenn!/ Ash chimed. /Could you help me out as the Mail Order might not take me seriously?/ he asked her. /I'm worried about that./ he said sheepishly. Delia's eyes widened.

'You mean you managed to earn 20000 Poke Dollars?! How?!' she gasped out.

/My Poffins are really popular among Trainers and I'm also making Potions for Nurse Joy./ said Ash. /It took a while since I'm buying my own ingredients but I manage./

'It's good to know you're learning a big lesson dear.' said Delia happily. 'I'm so lucky to have a responsible and self-sufficient son!' Ash looked sheepish.

/Well, I'll be sending you the money mom! Be there in a jiffy!/ said Ash, /I'll be waiting for the Blender in a week!/

'Sure thing dear, I'll have it right over in Pewter City as soon as I get the delivery. Wait for it OK sweetie?' and she put the phone down.

'You seem happy Delia.' a woman reported. 'But are you OK with your son spending that kinda money on that expensive machine?'

'Well, he earned it in his part-time jobs.' said Delia. 'Because I'll only spend money on my boy, not on Pokemon and he knows that. Thus to get what he wants for his dreams as a Breeder, he works for it to deserve it, showing he's a big responsible and self-sufficient boy.' she giggled. 'With hard work on his own hard effort, it's a rough path to sweet success so in the end satisfaction gained is much sweeter. He'll be very happy to get that Blender in a week and I can picture it now!' she squealed happily. 'The look of happiness, satisfaction and relief on my son's face after months of work is the ending of a very good lesson well learned!'

xxx

And so...

'W-woooow...' Ash practically drooled at the gadget. 'Finally, a Berry Blender! Ohhh!' he gasped as he put some berries in and put the Blender to work to make Pink Blocks. 'Oh yeah!' Nurse Joy picked one up.

'What can Pokeblocks do dear? You seem really dead set on getting that Blender for these Blocks.' she mused thoughtfully.

'Well, various recipes of Pokeblocks have really great effects on a Pokemon's health, a Breeder must have it!' said Ash. 'Along with specific recipes to make specific type of blocks. There's a block good for the brain, good for improving good looks, toughness and coolness. Pokemon Coordinators in Hoenn and Sinnoh use these blocks on their Pokemon to be at their very best physical condition and getting smarter in the process. Poffins on the other hand, are a luxury snack used as rewards for good training. But just like Poffins, Pokeblocks have flavors too and it'll be a challenge to convince any Pokemon to eat the bitter ones and spicy ones.' Pikachu meeped with an impressive shade of blue on his face out of disgust and quickly hid under the chair, cowering in fear. Ash chuckled. '...see? The best blocks tend to be yucky and they know it. I'll have to find a way to bribe Pikachu and Caterpie somehow to be healthy and gain equal improvements in all aspects.' Nurse Joy sweatdropped.

'Ehehe...hehe...right...' she said wryly before perking up. 'By the way, can I have the recipes Ash? I think I'd want to try this Pokeblock thing out. My Chanseys could use some.'

'Sure Nurse Joy!'


	2. A New Friend

A New Friend

During those five months...

Brock's unusual change in style got more patients for the emergency room, putting Nurse Joy, her band of Chansey, Ash and Pikachu into overwork healing Pokemon and making Potions and other Recovery Items. And when they run out of bandages, Caterpie uses his String Shot to make makeshift bandages until new deliveries came...Ash barely had time for cooking Poffins for his sideline it was a wonder he makes it in time. Pikachu sleeps by day as a result and awake at night to help Ash make medicine and due to the business, he is seasoned in experience by now. Caterpie is overworked by day when they ran out of medical wraps, and Pikachu is overworked at night.

'What's happening at the Gym, seriously?!' Nurse Joy wailed. 'Did Flint come back by any chance?!'

'We don't know who that is but it's Brock!' said a Trainer. 'He's really tough to beat!' he wailed.

'Brock?!' Nurse Joy gasped in disbelief. 'But he's a really nice boy, his battles for two years into his job never warranted an Emergency Room Treatment! I usually only heal bruises and scratches off fainted Pokemon when he's done!'

'Something must have happened that made Brock this way.' Ash mused with a frown. 'I met him some months back at Pokemart and he was really a nice guy who dreams to be a Breeder. What warranted the change?' he wondered aloud.

'No idea but at this rate, he's becoming like his father!' Nurse Joy moaned. 'When Flint ruled the Gym, I also get lines like these and I got a reprieve in Brock for two years! What's going on?!' she cried hysterically. Due to lack of sleep, she's really getting stressed out that every fourth week of every month since his employment, she switches with her bored relative in Celadon City for a much-needed vacation and sleep at his own suggestion or the Pewter City's Nurse Joy would go nuts.

Celadon's Nurse Joy accepted since she was dead bored anyway. With a good reason!

'As much as I want to ask, we have no time to pay him a visit and ask, we're swamped!' Ash choked out as the Center is, well...full.

Everyday it's like this, even though it's helping his business a lot. But is the stress and almost no sleep worth it?

He thought hard on the Berry Blender he wanted for YEARS to keep him running...

But he also thought that he may die of Stress at this rate, he even tends to drink his own products to keep him running. Then when he had enough money, he wondered if he could leave Nurse Joy in this situation...

However, salvation came on the second week of the sixth month, long after getting a Blender.

Flint paid the Center a visit.

'Alright Flint, tell me what's going on this instant!' Nurse Joy demanded crossly and Ash saw Flint as an adult version of Brock. 'What's going on in the Gym?!'

'Well, my son is so stressed out.' Flint sighed. 'In order to prevent himself from taking it out on his younger siblings who are all still children, he takes it out on the Challengers instead as to not upset his siblings and cause him more stress! When I heard what's going on from my second eldest Forrest by e-mail, I rushed straight home so he can get a break!'

'Looks like Pewter City needs a lot of Jigglypuff for stress relief.' Ash sighed. 'We really could use its song right now.'

'I'll say.' Nurse Joy sighed gloomily. 'And wait...YOU'RE taking over again Flint?' she asked Flint warily. 'Listen you! Take it easy on the trainers and **I** want a break for a change! Don't injure them so badly causing long lines in the Emergency Room, you hear me?! These five and half months are pure hell on me!' she shrieked crossly as Flint meeped.

'Y-yes ma'am.' Flint meeped at the very stressed out and cross Nurse Joy whose angry, comical giant head and her teeth changed into rows of fangs that loomed over him scared him.

'And if you wanna live do as she says mister.' Ash whispered. 'She's about to go nuts.'

xxx

'Well Pikachu, Caterpie, looks like Nurse Joy will be OK after we leave her today.' he told his two pokemon. 'Those months were hell! Flint better live up to his promise or one of these days, she might put **him** out.' she said to their sheepishness as both Pokemon rode on his shoulders. 'We could use a vacation too. A week or we'll be the ones going nuts next.' his pokemon tiredly agreed. 'Let's head for a hotel shall we? All we'll do is slack off and be happy!'

His mons cheered happily.

'Vacation here we come!'

Delia got a phone call asking if she could foot a week's worth of stay in the cheapest hotel in Pewter City as Ash and his mons desperately wanted to do nothing but sleep for a week due to his hellish part-time at the Pokemon Center he really wanted to recover from Stress and seeing his and his pokemons' condition and they were in clear desperation of sleep, she agreed, feeling sorry for her boy.

Well, now he knows what she puts up with while working on their restaurant. Especially at Rush Hours!

'Maybe this Breeding business is a good thing after all.' she chuckled. One day he can take over the restaurant!

xxx

Brock enjoyed freedom for a week as he traveled to find Ash, the only person he knew is a Breeder who has great knowledge in medicine. It was something he didn't have among other things. He definitely could not make Potions while he knows how to cook, groom and medical attention but he didn't have know-how for Potions! It would definitely save him money if he knows how!

"I wonder how far Ash is from Pewter City now...it's been almost six months now, I gotta catch up!" he thought while rushing on his travels...unaware that his quarry is fast asleep in a hotel with his mons...in his home city no less!

Not that he'll know that...and had his own brand of adventures thus.

xxx

After a week of rest, Ash, Pikachu and Caterpie are fully rested and perky.

'Well, let's go guys!' Ash chimed happily. 'Time to go back to our travels and away we go!' and they continued on their journey to find pokemon Ash needs in his work. He needs a grass, fire, water, ground AND a flying type.

Perfect for a Breeder! Pikachu and Caterpie are great help as it is but he still needs a perfect set!

Ash caught a Pidgeotto since a temperamental Spearow and its evolved form Fearow is NOT his cup of tea. And Pidgeotto at least, listens to leave Caterpie alone. He's a teammate _and_ an Assistant Healer, not lunch!

Ash, Pikachu and Caterpie knew Spearow would NEVER listen. Bugs=Lunch. Simple as that.

Pidgeotto on the other hand...had to be threatened with a Tamato Berry shoved down his throat if he goes near Caterpie for lunch for extra measure before his training commenced with Pikachu as his sparring buddy while learning new skills from his Trainer. It took two months to get training done on Pidgeotto's side and it's easy to teach the bird whose natural arsenals of beak, wings and claws enabled him to easily learn the moves.

They then traveled on further ahead till they got to Celadon City for a break at the Pokemon Center. That, and as a part time job, sell off the Poffins and Pokeblocks he made at the forest for expenses at the Local Pokemon Center and it helps that he already knew Celadon's Nurse Joy. It also helps that Pidgeotto knows where the nearest Berry Forest and river is. Then with some luck, he found Moon Stones around Mt. Moon. He took a lot to sell them off as well while keeping some for himself.

That, and Pidgeotto warned him about Clefairy. If they see humans with their precious Moon Stones, he'll be in for it. He sold the stones for 2500 Poke Dollars apiece and Trainers into their Late Teens bought some for owning specific pokemon.

In Kanto, there are only four Pokemon who needed Moon Stones to grow. Nidorino, Nidorina, Clefairy and Jigglypuff. So they don't sell well but the price was more than enough for his travel expenses and he still has loads on him. He enjoyed traveling with his new funds but took great care as for someone possessing loads of Moon Stones, trouble easily lurks behind. They searched the forests for anything worthy of value. Berries, Herbs and Evolution Stones that may be lying around.

He keeps the rare ones for himself and his team, while selling off the rest...

Along the way, he met a Trainer named Misty who was...being chased by Beedrill.

And heading their way!

'Of all things to piss off, why a Beedrill swarm?!' Ash swore as his pokemon sputtered at the horde. 'Pikachu, Pidgeotto! Thunderbolt and Air Slash! Don't let them anywhere near you while you're at it!' the two Pokemon took action to defeat the Beedrill swarm.

'OK~? What did you do to the Beedrill?' Ash asked the redhead wryly who was hiding behind some trees.

'I fell off a cliff and while I landed on a nice, soft mossy patch, my bike fell on their nest!' Misty gasped out while taking deep, gasping breaths when her adrenaline out of survival instincts died down, leaving her very exhausted and hungry for breath. 'I didn't exactly do it on purpose! Oh I know, can I come with you at least until we get out of the forest? I really have horrible luck with bugs!' she wailed.

Ash's whole party sweatdropped.

How can her luck with bugs be THAT bad? Not even a five year old has that kind of luck!

'Well, be nice to my Caterpie at least.' said Ash wryly. 'He's a part of my medical team and his string shot is as good as any bandages and gauzes from a local drugstore. Tested and confirmed by Viridian's doctors.'

'Huuuuh?!'

xxx

Saffron City...

Ash felt nauseous.

'Ash, what's wrong with you? Are you ill?' Misty asked him in concern. The younger boy by a year was very reliable to have around in the week she spent with him and his mons who are trained in both battle and their roles as medics. And now he doesn't look so good!

'I don't know...I know I'm healthy yet this nauseous feeling is just in my head.' Ash choked out. 'And Saffron City is famous for Psychic Humans and Pokemon...maybe I'm sensitive to psychic waves.' he gasped out.

'We better take you to the hospital...come on guys!' Misty urged Ash's Pokemon as they took Ash to the Hospital. The last thing they need is an ill Pokemon Healer.

And so...

'Yep, it's as he says.' said the doctor, showing the results on the machines. 'Physically, there's nothing wrong with him, but our machines detect that the psychic waves all over this town is affecting his mental waves.' she explained to Misty and the Pokemon. 'And it's trying to force something out of him but we don't know what, so he'll be staying in the hospital for a bit. The only time this happens to an outsider not a Saffron citizen is if they have latent potential as a Psychic. And even then there's a low chance of awakening. He'd need a longer stay to confirm but we need his parents' consent and the patient's in whether they want psychic powers or not. If not, we'd best get him out of Saffron fast. Once he's out of the city, his 'illness' will disappear just as quick.'

'Ash, what's your home nu...?' Misty face-faulted as Ash was asleep but Pikachu scurried to a desk, took a pen and wrote on Ash's arm.

xxx-xxxx-xxx

'Good thing you know his phone number!' Misty grinned. 'You guys watch over Ash, I'll look for a phone!' she instructed the pokemon and she ran off while Pidgeotto and Caterpie handed Pikachu a cotton and alcohol respectively and Pikachu set to work cleaning up his 'graffitti', and the doctors watched in amusement.

'Well, they're a reliable bunch, aren't they?'

xxx

'Oh heck no! ABSOLUTELY NOT!' Delia wailed as she got the phone call from Misty. 'Get him out of there right now!'

/You don't like Psychic Powers Mrs. Ketchum?/ Misty blinked as Delia choked out.

'I never told my son but his father is a psychic...' Delia choked out on the verge of breakdown. 'But he lost his mind, unable to control it and put himself out of his misery in fear he could harm us...' Misty paled at the words. 'I told Ash he's out on a Pokemon Journey to become a Master, at least until he's ready for the truth but right now he's not! I lost my husband and his father, I can't lose my son too! Get him out of there before he becomes a psychic!'

/R-right! We'll be quick!/ and Misty cut off the call...leaving Delia a sobbing mess on the floor.

xxx

Outside Saffron City by a good mile...the ambulance left Misty and Ash.

'Well, we're far enough from the city kids.' said the Paramedic. 'He'll be OK in a few minutes after some rest.'

'Thanks for everything!' Misty chimed as she's now left to take care of Ash who's still asleep. She had to tell the doctors what his mother thinks while in hysterics out of fear and the woman would foot the bill.

But could she keep such a thing a secret from Ash for that long?


	3. Meeting Mewtwo

Meeting Mewtwo

In the next few days, Misty watched over Ash, as she felt obligated to his mother as she needed someone to warn her if her son became what she dreaded.

Ash's mom despised psychic powers as it cost her her husband and feared she would lose her son next if he got the dreaded talent.

So she watched over Ash for any strange behavior while being his new travel buddy and learned things from him. He even helped train her Staryu and Starmie while keeping their mons on a healthy diet and shape...while it took some convincing to eat certain blocks... At least they loved the Poffins and she learned how from Ash, while having no idea it was so easy to make, and oil free! They really didn't need to wash the Berry Blender and the mold used on Poffins but they still have to wash the pots. She also learned how to make medicine from him.

She thought he was really smart to be prepared beforehand before traveling solo unlike some idiots she met who had no idea what to do when there's no Pokemon Center for miles.

They met a weak, starving Bulbasaur en route and when they cared for it, Ash asked Bulbasaur what happened to it and he had Pikachu write down what he said in translation using a piece of twig on the soil.

Bulbasaur was abandoned by her Trainer when she wasn't strong enough to beat Abra of Saffron City Gym and made his displeasure known before putting her in her pokeball and she had no idea she was abandoned until she came out of her Pokeball and he was nowhere around! She was hungry, thirsty and heartbroken and Ash adopted Bulbasaur into his retinue and they stayed in the next town until she fully recovers, for her training to start.

Not only that, they met a DYING Charmander on the way to said city, near the Pokemon Center Cabin. Ash used his only Full Energy Potion(it was difficult to make so he rarely makes it), and Charmander was as good as new in regards to energy and his tail flame is in good condition again.

Apparently, Charmander was out in the road, told by his master to wait for him there but a strong rain came by not long ago, and Charmander barely managed to protect his tail and he never came back. And he was close to dying but still he waited...

'Ash what do we do?!' Misty choked out. 'We're finding abandoned Pokemon left and right and this is not right!' she cried indignantly. 'Who does these jerks think they are for abandoning their pokemon and blames the pokemon for their own stupid faults! It's THEIR fault for not training their pokemon and dumping heavy expectations on them and when they don't they leave them by the roadside?!' she shrieked in anger.

'I need some words with Professor Oak about this.' Ash growled in anger for the sake of the pokemon. 'His laboratory is where everyone gets their starter pokemon! My potions aren't enough for Charmander but they still saved his life, we still need the Pokemon Center to make sure he lives!'

xxx

Pallet Town...

Professor Oak got one unhappy, and disturbing phone call from one of his students, Ash.

Apparently he found a nearly dying Bulbasaur and Charmander during his trip with his new friends and both were abandoned and left to their fate by their trainers. They would try to rescue the abandoned starters but Ash requested that Professor Oak does a 'special trainer exam' to sort out responsible trainers from the heartless irresponsible ones for the sake of the pokemon who were betrayed by their trainers 'for being weak' when in reality, it's the trainers' fault for not training and educating their Pokemon, yet forcing them into Gym Battles right away, then gets angry if they lose?! They are called STARTER POKEMON for a reason!

He was also upset by what he found out from Ash and asked Ash to help him get back the abandoned Starters while also wondering if they could ever trust humans again after this.

Maybe he should also give better lessons to future Trainers to prevent this travesty from happening ever again and warn other professors from other regions if the same thing is happening to their Starters after irresponsible trainers got through with them. When he called the other professors, they too, started worrying about their own starters...

They started hiring people to look for possibly abandoned pokemon in need of rescuing although Ash adopted the Bulbasaur and Charmander he found.

Some days later, the people hired for rescue had trouble convincing the 'abandoned starters' to come home, no longer trusting humans.

In Kanto, the police had trouble convincing a gang of delinquent Squirtle from coming home, and they behaved like typical delinquents. Vandalizing property and stealing food aside from pranks...until they had to call in a strong trainer to help them out.

xxx

2 months later...

'Looks like Bulbasaur and Charmander aren't the only ones with problems.' Misty frowned as she showed Ash the Newspaper. The title of the Headlines were 'IRRESPONSIBLE TRAINERS AND ABANDONED STARTERS' and of course, somehow, Ash was credited as the one who started the search because he found an abandoned and nearly-dying Bulbasaur and Charmander...both of whom were abandoned after losing many times at the Saffron Gym and Pewter Gym respectively and their conditions confirmed by the Nurse Joy stationed in the Pokemon Center Stopover. If not for quick medical relief before they got rushed to her station, and they were barely four years old, the Bulbasaur and Charmander would have DIED.

So now police(after double-checking to make sure they're not thieves in disguise) are asking the new ten year old trainers if they still have their starters or not. If not, then they're the ones who abandoned their Starters irresponsibly and their other pokemon confiscated, not trusting them with pokemon and ordered them to go home. And the Professors in all regions all had a conference talk to change their rules in regards to choosing trainers to allow to own a Pokemon. That, and the minimum age now is 13 years old in order for trainer hopefuls to be taught more about RESPONSIBILITY and CARING for Pokemon before they can be trusted with a Pokemon ever again.

The rescued abandoned starters now have trust issues. Literally.

'Good grief...' Ash shook his head. '36 found? Seriously?'

'Yep. This year.' said Misty grimly. 'Honestly...'

Ash read more on the article to see that the only trainers who still have their starters were Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak from Kanto(who got a Pikachu and Eevee respectively which wasn't in the starter list), Cilan, Cress, Chili and Iris from Unova.

They continued their journey, saved a town by solving their Water Supply Problem that wasn't really Snorlax's fault, but by thick thorny vines were blocking the way. Burning with Charmander is a no-go and Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf isn't enough, so Pidgeotto used Air Slash to cut the vines away and the water's back!

Then having to deal with a City oppressed by fear and hatred of pokemon trainers as two groups are at war and the group who wins gets to build a gym in the city. And they cause injury and property damage in the bargain!

Ash reported to the Pokemon League what's going on in Dark City because at this rate a city will be prejudiced against Pokemon Trainers because of the violence of two groups.

At Neon City, a City full of foul-tempered people who clearly LACKED sleep, they couldn't stand its citizens. Even the local Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are foul-tempered! They couldn't stay there until they found a Jigglypuff who had a sore throat...

They helped it out and asked it to lull the foul-tempered city to sleep with her song as due to lack of sleep, they sported horrible tempers and moods, and rude to everybody and prone to violence. Jigglypuff agreed if only to save the troubled city from THEMSELVES while slightly miffed that her song puts people to sleep when all she wanted was for someone to listen to her song and praise her for her talents. But Ash pointed out that her song CAN save lives by putting insomniacs to sleep at proper times during the night.

Then up the mountains and canyons, they had to deal with Team Rocket for the first time: a trio of Jessie, James and Meowth. They wanted the fossils for themselves to score big money and used dynamite. Misty stopped the dynamites from exploding with Staryu's Water Gun and Ash sent them flying with Thunderbolt.

On their way to the next city, Misty found an egg. A white egg with many red and blue triangle patterns.

'I wonder what it'll be when it hatches...I can't wait!' Misty squealed happily.

'It looks like a rare one so keep an eye on it.' Ash warned. 'Team Rocket is a Pokemon Thieving Syndicate so never let the egg out of your sight.'

'Right right...'

And so...they trained some more while looking for new Pokemon to catch. Ash caught an Eevee and gave it a Water Stone to evolve it into Vaporeon and trained it straightaway while Misty was envious he got one. All he was missing now is a Diglett or Dugtrio to help him build an herb and berry farm in his hometown so he could start a business when he hits twenty with his team, and introduced Vaporeon to their occupation. He trained everyone but Caterpie hard equally until...well...some of them evolved. Charmander became Charmeleon, and Pidgeotto became Pidgeot. And Misty's egg hatched into Togepi, a baby pokemon...literally.

One day, they found a rather strange Pokemon A purple humanoid pokemon with a long tail who looked weakened.

'Er Ash? Is he OK AND safe?' Misty croaked out worriedly as they've never seen this pokemon before.

'I don't know but as a Pokemon Breeder and being a part-time doctor is in the bargain of the job, I'm obliged to help pokemon in need...and besides, if the ones we helped are hostile, we can always run like mad.' Ash pointed out.

'That depends on how fast we run you dummy! Misty hollered as Ash took out various potions and he cradled the mysterious pokemon by one arm and practically bottle-fed the potions while leaving behind some sweet Pokeblocks placed on leaves.

The pokemon woke up and surprised to see him.

'It took four bottles to wake you up.' said Ash. 'I guess whatever beat you must be a total monster. But you're OK now.' he said as he gently let go as the pokemon glared at him warily. 'Hey, I'm a Breeder not a Trainer which means I'm NOT going to catch you and healing is part of my job!'

'Ash run!' Misty cried. 'He doesn't look too friendly and we don't know anything about him!'

'E-easy for you to say, I can't move!' Ash choked out. He was frozen in place. Literally.

'Pikapi!' Pikachu cried worriedly.

_Hmmm...so you're a bit different._ Ash blinked. Somebody spoke! Who's that? I_ find that odd. All humans I met are power-hungry, greedy, selfish creatures who use Pokemon for their own ends._

'You mean...you ran away from such people?' Ash blinked. Misty wondered what's going on because she and Pikachu aren't hearing anything.

_They lied to me._ the pokemon said bitterly. _They said we were partners...but they used me as a weapon. They didn't care for me at all just my power._

'I guess you went through a lot just to get away.' said Ash, feeling sorry for the pokemon. 'I know this is hard to believe but not all humans are bad. There are good guys and there are bad guys. It's our choices that make who we are. Nobody teaches us what we should be. We just figure that out on our own.' he said. 'I know you have a nasty start but someday, somewhere, you'll decide what you want to be and what you want to do. That's something nobody decides for you as it's your life.' he explained. 'You ran away from the bad guys and fought tooth and nail to get away so that means you're free. What do you enjoy doing? You should be doing things you enjoy and have fun with. Do things that make you happy and the betrayal will be a thing of the past. You can't let your past rule your life or you'll never be happy.'

_...those terms are unfamiliar._ Ash sweatdropped. _But maybe I will find a purpose. Everyone has a purpose yet I don't_. he started to float and then flew up to the sky and he was gone. 'There he goes.'

'Ash...?' Misty gapsed out.

'He's a psychic pokemon not in the Pokedex.' said Ash. 'He must be a new type foreign from Kanto Region but very lonely. The people who caught him promised him they would be friends and partners but...they tricked him just so they can happily use his powers for personal gain.' he said sadly. 'He has trouble trusting humans unless he learns what we are with Telepathy.'

'Oh...that's a shame.' said Misty, shaking her head. 'Well, I hope he makes it out OK. Not everybody is bad.' and they went on their journey...not realizing that they just met an incredible pokemon.

AND stopped a potential cloning disaster in his bid for revenge but still distrusted humans.

By reaching Grimar City, they had to deal with a gang of Grimar led by a Muk blocking water from reaching electric turbines. And the opportunity was there as Pikachu has too much electricity he is getting ill by getting highly magnetized, Ash ordered Pikachu to go out full power to not only knock-out the gang, but Pikachu will get better in the process.

He did.

Then Misty got a phone call from her sisters demanding she goes back home for an emergency...that turned out to be that they needed a new star as their customers are getting weary of seeing them every show they need a new girl as their star as a refresher and Misty has never been in shows before...thus Ash also wanted to visit home at least once, so he left Misty temporarily as his hometown is two more cities away and he wanted to visit his mom.

xxx

'Hello dear~!' Delia is happy to see her son back, and NOT a psychic. 'It's been a year but you're just right on time for Christmas! You missed your birthday though.' Ash sweatdropped.

'Ehehe...can't be helped mom.' said Ash sheepishly. 'Well, it's almost christmas so time to give my team a holiday!' he tossed up his five pokeballs and out came Caterpie, Pidgeot, Vaporeon, Bulbasaur and Charmeleon. 'Everyone it'll be christmas soon, so who's up for a holiday at home till new year?' he told them as the Pokemon cheered happily. 'We'll be home for two weeks!'

'So how's your travels Ash?' Delia asked her son.

'I still can't find a Diglett...they're tough to find AND catch.' Ash sighed. 'Moreover, none of my pokemon wanted to fight them despite knowing I want a Diglett because all pokemon greatly respect Diglett for their role in nature. They're the ones who restore forests and create gardens by constant digging and planting so I guess I'll have to make that Berry farm the hard way.' he said in a deadpan voice.

'Well, it's understandable dear, I hear Pokemon are more in tune to nature than we are.' Delia told him. 'So why don't you and your pokemon relax for holidays before going on a new journey again?'

'Sure mom!' Ash smiled. 'This time, I'm planning to bring home some Miltanks and Combees for milk and honey!'

'But dear, Miltanks are native at Johto and Combees are native at Unova!' Delia gasped out.

'I know but it should help out your business mom.' said Ash. 'Miltank milk and cheese are said to be luxurious and Combee's honey is the greatest they said.'

'Oh dear, there's hardly grass and flowers in our area for both of them.' Delia shook her head. 'Sticking to Berry Farms is enough.' Ash pouted. 'I know you have big dreams but at least make sure they CAN possibly be done.'

Ash lamented that if only a Diglett and Dugtrio would help him out by planting grass and flowers, that would have been possible.


	4. Pokepidemical Tragedy

Pokepidemical Tragedy

Christmas came and went and Delia closely watched her son if he had the dreaded trait.

He didn't to her relief as she watched him care for his pokemon with kindness and gentleness. He's also working for Professor Oak to make medicine for the mons in his Reserve...as well as food, and training his mons.

'Hey Ash!' Professor Oak called out. 'Come over here for a second! We need your help for a bit.'

"Huh?"

'Well it'll be the Pokemon League soon and Gary wanted to get the strongest ones he caught for battle but we uh...ran out of medicine and all the pokemon in my reserve got sick for some reason three days ago.' said Professor Oak weakly as Ash facefaulted.

'That can't be, I just made a huge batch not long ago?!'

'I shipped it to Professor Birch who needed them so they're all gone.' Ash face-faulted when his mother burst in.

'ASH!' Delia wailed. 'Your pokemon got all sick! They were doing fine not long ago but they played with a Poliwhirl and fell ill!'

'WHAT?!'

'The illness is contagious?!' Professor Oak yelped in alarm.

'Professor, I'll be needing help with the supplies! I need lots and lots of berries and herbs of ALL varieties! My last potion will be for Pikachu as without Pikachu, _I can't make medicine_!' Ash told him urgently.

'R-right...but we got to make Pikachu a biohazard suit first! The last thing we need is _Pikachu_ sick _again_ after you fix him!'

xxx

'Some hours later...'

'Pi?' Pikachu was baffled that a lot of disinfectants were rubbed on him before putting on a suit.

'I'm sorry Pikachu but there's a Pokepidemic going on and all professors are going nuts.' said Ash. 'You're our only pokemon who can help me make medicine so for your safety, a special biohazard suit is made just for you while still enabling you to use electricity to make medicine. And it's contagious, we don't know what's going on! Until then, we must work together to get everyone better!'

'Pi-pikapikachu!' Pikachu chimed out.

'I just wish they find out what the epidemic is real quick...this is worrying.' Ash sighed. 'If this spreads all over Kanto, we're dead beat and Pewter's Nurse Joy will go nuts again.'

An unusual Pokepidemic spread in Kanto and nobody knows what's going on!

'Oh great, even your pokemon are sick.' Ash sweatdropped when Gary came in panicking with his pokemon.

'What's with this Pokepidemic?!' Gary wailed in exasperation. 'The Pokemon League's up and coming, they can't get sick now!'

'WORRY ABOUT YOUR POKEMON _FIRST_ THAN SOME STUPID LEAGUE!' Ash yelled angrily with the comical bighead with Pikachu but on his part, it was 'PIPICHUKAPIKAPIKAPI!' 'Gawd, I have no idea Trainers are so insensitive and tactless, good thing I chose to be a Breeder instead!' Ash huffed as Gary twitched.

'What's your problem anyway? The league's more important!' Gary argued.

'You're not the one fighting, the Pokemon ARE doing the fighting!' Ash hollered angrily. 'So worry about your pokemon FIRST! Anyway let them out, the line in the reserve is about to be done so they'll be the last ones. Then put your pokemon into the second floor, the isolation room. That way the healed pokemon won't catch it again. It's highly contagious by contact or simply being near their personal space!' he said as he and Pikachu turned around to head back to the line with Gary following him while miffed at the tongue lashing he got but then again...when the lashing sunk in, Gary felt like a heel indeed.

He watched Ash prepare medicine using Berries and Herbs and putting them in bottles. At first they look like viscous muck as they normally look like in bottles bought in stores, but to his surprise, he had Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the bottles with a metal conductor...and the muck...became clearer and flows more smoothly before giving them to the pokemon...and the effects are faster!

'Well...wow.' Gary choked out. 'So to have better medicine, you have Pikachu _cook it_?' he blurted incredulously.

'I learned from Professor Oak's friend Katie.' said Ash. 'She invented the electrolysis method that makes medicine more effective but she hardly teaches anyone. She only teaches those who are really serious about caring for pokemon, not make medicine for money and other greedy reasons.'

'Oh...but why did you choose being a Breeder though?' Gary raised an eyebrow.

'Well, I once thought of being a Trainer but decided against it.' said Ash. 'Fights aren't my thing. Besides, Pokemon are nicer to nice people and it's nice to be appreciate-' he felt something as he stiffened up.

'Pika?' Pikachu questioned as Ash felt a weird but small static feeling in his head. 'Pikapi?!'

'Ehehe, I'm fine Pikachu.' Ash quickly smiled. 'Maybe I'm just...' the static got stronger and causing him pain in his head and clutched his temple hard with both hands. 'Uhhh...' Gary's pokemon Kadabra got alarmed and began emitting psychic waves and the pain stopped. 'Oh! Thank you Kadabra!' Ash smiled at the fox-like pokemon. 'I didn't know you can heal!' Kadabra sweatdropped.

'No way, Kadabra used his Psychic Wave on you for some reason involving your headache.' Gary told him. 'What's going on?' Kadabra began talking and Pikachu quickly began writing on paper and the words were,

**The medicine boy is unconsciously emitting psychic waves he's not used to. He's an awakening psychic and first time is painful.**

'WHAT?!' Gary and Ash yelped as Kadabra began talking more, and Pikachu wrote under the first line.

**His awakening is near. He must be watched and I shall watch over him, Master. If he awakens without a psychic to soothe his pain with Psychic Waves focusing on dampening the awakening to ease him little by little, he will go insane if awakening is instantaneous.**

'N-no way...' Ash choked out in horror. 'I'll go insane?' he whimpered in total fear and shock. 'I can't be a psychic...my family is normal!' he sputtered in denial.

**It's hereditary medicine boy, or you have talent. 1/10000 humans awaken naturally while those who are psychic in the family inherit the power by birth.**

Ash whimpered before fainting.

'ASH/PIKAPI/KADABRA!'

xxx

'Oh no...' Professor Oak croaked out upon hearing from his son what happened. 'His mother won't be happy about this...'

'Do you know what's going on grandpa?' Gary asked his grandfather who sighed.

'It's a terrible story Gary.' said Professor Oak sadly. 'You were babies when it happened. Ash's father was a normal man. Was. I knew Delia since she was a child and her husband saved her from making a very bad choice in life. Then when she got pregnant with Ash, her husband awakened to psychic powers, causing him great pain. We had no idea what to do and he slowly lost his mind due to the pain, and crazy things happened caused by his powers. In fear of harming his wife and unborn child with what little sanity he has left, he er...chose to go to eternal sleep and never wake up.'

'You mean he put himself in stasis?'

'I guess you can say that. And he must be far away from his family for their safety. His mother cried a lot and never told Ash, not wanting to ruin his impression of his father.' said Professor Oak awkwardly. Kadabra knew Professor Oak was lying about the last part. With Telepathy, he got the truth but didn't want to tell his young grandson about death so soon and how the man truly died in a tragic way.

Little did they know that Ash was playing sleep and heard the conversation around the time Gary asked about what happened.

He was shocked.

This caused his emotions and his psychic powers to go haywire, forcing Kadabra to act to ease him slowly, but his heartbreak about the truth about his father enabled him to momentarily see how his father died in Professor Oak's memory along with his mother's grief and horrified screams as they saw a man who Ash knew is his father...who hung himself while his wrists are slit and bloody and a suicide note written in blood.

**The life of my honey and our baby are more important than my idiot self.**  
**As a father, all I can do is protect my family from my powers. If I'm gone,**  
**so will this horrible thing. I hope our Ash will not be like me. He doesn't  
deserve this fate. Take care of our son honey. I hope Ash is normal and  
live happy.**

The horrifying sight and the suicide note caused his mother to give birth prematurely. One month early.

He screamed in pain and anguish at the truth and pain his powers are causing him and Kadabra is using full power to lessen Ash's pain but he sensed the boy's anguish as while awakening, he got a glimpse of Professor Oak's memories about his parents and his shock was making things worse.

But he managed to calm Ash down but it took a lot from Kadabra. He was pooped!

'Holy moly...good thing we have a Kadabra...' Professor Oak choked out. 'We didn't have this luxury of a psychic pokemon's help when his father awakened.'

And he wondered if he has the strength to tell Ash's mother.

For now, maybe not. They have a Kadabra here!

xxx

Days later...

Ash is now under training from Gary's Kadabra. The redhead had to leave Kadabra behind to keep him from going crazy while out battling at the Indigo league with his pokemon. Out of gratefulness, Ash gave Gary two Moon Stones, one of which, went to evolving his Nidorina into Nidoqueen.

On the psychic powers Ash has, it was Psychometry, Aura and Telekinesis, and he was working on those powers first, while having his pokemon continue in their training...and let Caterpie have his wish to become Butterfree by sparring with the others to evolve. And through Pikachu...his mons knew his situation.

And so...he spent a good six months working for Professor Oak on the guise of 'helping out with his pokemon' and 'counseling' the abandoned starters. Oak couldn't find the guts to tell Delia and Ash didn't want his mother to know in fear she would go nuts. He is working hard under Kadabra and understood what he says with Psychometry. He does his best simply to be able to hide his powers from his mother by pretending it wasn't there.

That was what he planned on so he would never cause his mother grief. He wanted her to stay happy by appearing normal. It was all he could do. He didn't want to hear her scream in horror and cry again...like that image he saw from Professor Oak.

He shook.

No child should have seen that kind of scene, psychic or not.

xxx

'Hey Ash, you told me you'd come back after the holidays, and you're really late!' Misty chided as she came to Pallet Town. 'What kept you?'

'The Pokepidemic.' said Ash. 'I'm the only doctor nearby and I had to help the pokemon at the reserve.' he said.

'Oh yeah...so even this town's been hit.' Misty sighed. 'My sisters freaked when the pokemon in our gym started dropping like flies from a bug spray but for some weird reason, the Celadon's Nurse Joy was happy.'

'I can't blame her, she's dead bored Misty.' said Ash. 'I would know.'

'You do?' the redhead blinked.

'Yeah. I worked part-time for Pewter's Nurse Joy to earn money for a Berry Blender and for Travel Expenses.' he told her. 'The Gym Leader's really rough on the challengers there's long lines for the Emergency Room and my job was to keep them all alive with my medicine until it's their turn in the Emergency Room. I also cheered them up with Poffins.' he said. 'Things were so hectic she switches with her relative from Celadon for a week for a much needed vacation every month so she could _sleep_. Celadon's Nurse is so dead bored she'd go nuts and my employer would go nuts on sleepless nights. I'd know because I hardly slept too because lives are on the line.' he chuckled. 'Pikachu's asleep by day, Caterpie is asleep by night.'

'Oh...' Misty deflated. 'With my sisters running the gym, of course she'd be bored until I took over the Gym during the holidays.' she sighed. 'So, ready to go?'

'Yeah I'll leave in three more days.'

'Three?'

'Yep. I'm getting ready for travel and Professor Oak is getting things ready because he's chucking me out on an errand.' said Ash. 'I'm to go to the Orange Islands, for a Professor Ivy to bring him back something special that can't be delivered by normal means. So...yeah.'

'Oh I see. Well, I'll come with you then.' said Misty. 'I'm sure there's loads of water pokemon I haven't seen yet!'

'Ehehe, right...' Misty currently owns a Poliwhirl, Horsea, and Goldeen besides her Starmie and Staryu. All of whom are helped in training by Ash, learning as many skills as possible with their er...physique and natural abilities as pokemon. So given what he heard, Misty must have been a tough Gym Leader since well...she had a good teacher! 'Well, in the Orange Islands, you might just get your chance.' he said. 'In Orange Islands and the Johto Region, there's Totodile and its evolved forms Croconaw and Feraligator, Chinchou and its evolved form Lanturn, Azurill, Marill and Azumarill, Wooper and Quagsire, Corsola, Remoraid and Octillery, Mantyke and Mantine.' and he sweatdropped as Misty's expression was priceless.

'I wanna catch them all~!'


	5. A Baby's Care and Decisions Made

A Baby's Care and Decisions Made

Upon departing for Orange Islands by going to Vermillion City for a ship, the pair had to deal with a speeding jeepney being chased by several police officers and something hit Ash hard in the face and bounced to the bushes. 'Ash!' Misty cried as Ash was rubbing his aching face.

'Grrrr...you just don't chuck stuff at a person you jerks!' Ash growled, annoyed at the red dent he's sporting. 'Charizard, stop that jeep!' he ordered, throwing the pokeball after the police officers and Charizard came out, flying ahead, stopping in front of the jeep and using it's front claws to halt the jeep with Leer and Growl, freaking the Drivers out and the police can surround the jeep.

'Thanks for your help Charizard, we appreciate your help in helping us apprehend these thieves!' Officer Jenny thanked Charizard who saluted back and flew away. 'As for the rest of you, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!' she cried, arresting the men with the help of her colleagues.

'So how was it Charizard?' Ash asked Charizard while still smarting from the hit on his face. Charizard gave a thumbs up. 'That's good. Those jerks probably did something to warrant a whole station after them...'

'Pika! Pikapikka!' Pikachu called their attention and went into the bushes and took out an egg case containing a pink and white egg.

'An egg!' Misty gasped as the egg was glowing and Pikachu handed it to Ash. Ash took it out of the casing to hold it and the egg hatched into...a Happiny.

'Never seen this one before.' Ash scratched his head. 'At any rate, we better get this baby to the Pokemon Center. What's your name?' he asked the baby kindly.

'Happiny!' said Happiny in its cute, high-pitched voice.

'Awww isn't it cute?' Misty squealed. 'Looks like we got something out if this! Let's go Ash!'

'Right...Charizard, we want a fast ride to Vermillion City.' said Ash as they climbed up on Charizard and flew to Vermillion City for the Pokemon Center to get Happiny checked over.

'Oh, you found this egg and hatched as soon as you got it?' Nurse Joy asked the kids who nodded. 'This little one is a Happiny.' she said. 'The pre-evolve form of Chansey. It's very rare to see Happiny as they're poaching targets for being so cute.' she explained sadly. 'And then when they evolve to Chansey, Happiny owners chuck them to Chansey Nursing School as a means of releasing them and then get employed in Pokemon Centers. That is the reason why Chansey are known as Urban Pokemon.'

'Oh...and its amazing Chansey are still so nice after a horrible beginning.' Misty pouted.

'I'll take care of Happiny even after she becomes Chansey Nurse Joy.' Ash promised her. 'I'm not going to be like those jerks!' Nurse Joy smiled.

'I hope you truly are different Ash.' said Nurse Joy as she took care of Happiny. 'Happiny is OK. All she needs is an Oval Stone.'

'An Oval Stone?'

'It can be any white rock carved and made smooth into the shape of an egg.' said Nurse Joy. 'People say they carry these stones because its as if they want to imitate Chansey, their second form.' she explained. 'Happiny will want one.'

'Right...we'll find Happiny a nice Oval Stone.' Ash promised. 'But she's not in the Pokedex listing...' he said as he took out his Pokedex and aimed at Happiny. No response.

'Oh, that's because a Happiny sighting is so rare Ash.' said Nurse Joy. 'Its existence is confirmed by Poaching background. No scientist got to study one because Poachers always get to them first.'

'Well, I better train Happiny hard.' said Ash. 'And I think Professor Oak's errand can wait.' he said grimly. 'I can't let Happiny be poached from me if she's seen in the streets and then be abandoned at some school when she becomes a Chansey. I want to make this Happiny's fate different. We're going back to Pallet Town.' he said in a finalizing manner. 'Until Happiny becomes a Chansey, she's not safe out here.'

xxx

Pallet Town, three weeks later...

'So you made a great decision for that poor Happiny Ash.' said Professor Oak approvingly after Ash released Happiny from her Pokeball. 'We wanted to study Happiny and tried to catch one but those Poachers steal them off from us. All we get in the end is a Chansey and their evolved form Blissey.'

'I see...then should I put my power to the test?' Ash asked, holding up his hands.

'Well, you could try.' said Professor Oak. 'By the way, does Misty know?' he asked Ash worriedly.

'She suspects.' said Ash softly. 'I got to touch her bag and I saw memories concerning me.' he said with a sad smile. 'She promised mom she'd watch over me in hopes I'm not a psychic. If I was she didn't have the strength to tell either or mom will be in pieces. So I didn't tell Misty. She might slip and destroy mom's world. I can't let that happen.' Pikachu patted his back comfortingly. He smiled at his Pokemon. 'Thanks Pikachu but that's one secret I'm willing to give up my dreams for if only to keep mom happy. I'll still be the normal boy she knows and not fear she'd lose me like she did dad.' Pikachu's ears drooped sadly.

'Pikapi...' Pikachu and his whole team knows by now the truth as Ash told them himself in a bid to tell someone who would never tell his secrets to prevent 'bottling up' and slip in the future.

'Ash...' Professor Oak did NOT count on the awakening causing Ash to see memories by Psychic Waves which was the reason why he screamed like someone died instead of a pained scream as Kadabra told them they'd expect. Ash saw how his father died and the lies Delia built up to keep Ash happy crashed like glass would after falling on concrete. This also destroyed the happy boy he used to know. Ash became subdued and quiet with a guilt complex concerning his secrets but he was still kind to Pokemon.

Ash raised Happiny with his pokemon's help while advising Misty to learn from Professor Oak before they travel to Orange Islands. With a little persuasion, he got Happiny to eat everything and trained it hard with his team's help. Although...how can a tiny baby toss pokemon several times her size and weight, while he could understand Pikachu and Squirtle, this does NOT explain Ivysaur, and Charizard! With Psychometry...Professor Oak got all details he needed for Happiny's information and be able to program it into Pokedexs, and send information to scientists worldwide who are responsible for giving pokemon to Rookie Trainers...although in return for this, Ash asked him if he could get access to an Everstone because Ivysaur and Wartortle did NOT want to lose their speed as a Venusaur and Blastoise and become hopelessly slow.

He got sent one from Kalos, and used it's radiation on his two pokemon...losing their ability to evolve into their final forms and forever locked. Pikachu didn't need it as he needed a stone to evolve. Needless to say, Ash kept it in Professor Oak's care, not wanting to lose such a rare item until he needs it again on future teammates...who did not want to grow up.

After training Happiny for a good six months, she evolved into a Chansey...a battle-oriented one at that and because she's a very healthy, well-cared for and educated Chansey, the eggs she lays(for food) are very delicious, and laid two Happiny eggs for Professor Oak. Then he left Chansey to his mother to keep her from going lonely and help her around the house, instructing Chansey to listen only to him, his mother and Professor Oak. He also taught his mother how to use Chansey in battle.

Nevermind having no Diglett on his team, he has a medic!

'So Happiny finally evolved into Chansey huh?' said Misty as they went for Vermillion City by Charizard and Pidgeot Airways.

'Yeah. She must be the first-ever Happiny not abandoned after becoming Chansey.' said Ash. 'She'll be fine.' he said reassuringly. 'So what did you learn from Professor Oak?'

'Well, stuff I wanted to learn as a Water Pokemon Trainer.' said Misty. 'Kanto Region is absolutely no good for me!' she said huffily. 'The Orange Islands might be a better searching place for me!' she said. 'The pokemon in Orange Islands are something I'd want to bring home~!' she said with a happy squeal.

'Right...' Ash sweatdropped. Given circumstances, the only pokemon she CAN bring home are a handful. Wooper, Marill, Totodile, Corsola, Remoraid and Chinchou. 'You got very limited choices since none of us have deep sea diving equipment...'

xxx

Orange Islands...they got a GS Ball from Professor Ivy and made a trip back to Pallet Town before going back again to explore the islands, and for Misty to catch the pokemon she wanted to catch and train with Ash's help. Her Starmie, Seadra and Vaporeon are very well-trained but she still wants more. During their travels, they also adopted a baby Lapras being bullied by teenagers, making Ash send out Charizard to scare them away to save Lapras. He wound up 'adopting' it through Misty who has spare spaces unlike him but he shared training work with Misty until Lapras knows all ice moves she can possibly learn before they released her and had Pidgeot as her bodyguard until she gets back to her Herd. Then Pidgeot will go back to Professor Oak in Pallet Town wherein Ash can get him back by Pokeball Transport.

In the meantime, Ash and Misty explored the Orange Islands for Water Pokemon Misty wants to catch and train...though none of them expected to get involved into a global disaster...after the Orange Islands spectacle, Misty had gone home to Cerulean, happy that she got her new Pokemon and maybe she can take Cerulean up to the next level, but asked Ash to take her with him if he goes to a new region with Water Pokemon she hasn't seen yet and he promised her that. Misty went home, Ash continued to Johto on his own...and eventually, he had to let go of some of his old team.

Ivysaur whose background was needed to keep the peace in Professor Oak's Reserve, Butterfree who went off to get mated, the Squirtle Gang was unable to function well without their boss, so he handed ownership of Wartortle to Jenny, Charizard fell in love with Liza's Charizard Charla and it was easy on his part as Charizard is plenty strong and the flames on his tail are big which scored good manly points, and won Charla's love. So that left Ash with Pikachu and Pidgeot. He captured an Eevee for his mother and trained them to evolve into Sylveon and went to Sinnoh on a whim to catch a Buneary to become Lopunny. Both are female.

He also caught a Feebas in the ocean that he fought using Sylveon. Upon succeeding, he caught it because its evolved form Milotic was very beautiful and he likes it. He caught three more that automatically went to Professor Oak...and calling him to send those Feebas to the Cerulean Gym to Misty with instructions on how to raise beautiful Milotic out of them with the 'ugly fish' pokemon an aquatic version of 'ugly fish=beautiful mermaid'. He also sent a pair of West and East Gastrodon, six Alomomola and Piplup to her by traveling in Sinnoh and Unova Waters before going back to Johto to Train. Misty was grateful though she would have liked to travel with him again for said pokemon.

He said those were the cutest and nicest he could find he knew she'd like. The others would be too big, temperamental, and violent for their Gym and their pools. And to Ash, he can't afford to stick around with Misty lest he slips with his powers and fearing she might tell his mother.

He trained his three new teammates hard into becoming Level 40 pokemon before giving two of them to his mother to get back Chansey and re-train his Chansey hard, while Pikachu and Pidgeot...are now way too strong but they were still trained until both of them mastered their moves to their strongest powers and Chansey has to catch up...becoming Blissey. He also trained on his own powers while Pikachu and Pidgeot trained Blissey hard.

Ash also caught other Pokemon useful for his jobs. He caught a female Chikorita, and a female Vulpix. He now has a complete Team once more. Pikachu, Pidgeot, Blissey, Meganium, Ninetales and Milotic after hard work, and accessing a Fire Stone for Vulpix. He also got a reputation for selling rare Moon Stones which was very pricey only those with money are willing to buy from him so he's quite wealthy. He's also doing part-time Jobs for Pokemon Centers...or whatever for money. He is also experimenting HOW to make a Gold and White Pokeblock.

During his training time in Whirl Islands if only for Milotic's sake, he met Gary again who was Badge Hunting for the Silver League Conference. He had crossed over for a shorter way to Olivine City.

'Hey, if it isn't Ashy-boy!' said Gary. He's on his car as usual with his posse. 'You here for the Silver Conference too?'

'Not interested.' said Ash. 'Right now I just want to train my team to be at their strongest.' said Ash. 'All of them have roles as a medic and transport in my team and I can't let them be easily defeated as a result in battle or captured by unwanted Poachers so I'm training them hard so they won't be easily beaten.' he explained. 'If we Healers are out, who's going to heal if there's no Nurse Joy nearby?' he reasoned. 'So Breeder aside I'm also a traveling Medic.'

'Oh I see.' said Gary, seeing his point. 'Your pokemon also feel very strong its almost not a waste not showing them off. You don't know what you're missing!' and he drove off with his posse.

'Well, do you guys want to be battlers too?' Ash asked his Pokemon who talked about it before nodding happily. 'OK but after we're very strong and mastered all your moves, OK? I want you guys to be worthy of the title Champion Pokemon too.' he said with a smile. 'And we got a few more notches to go guys.' his team nodded. 'We still got more work to do. Everyone in all Leagues are very strong.' he said with a smile. 'Soon, we will become big names and this hard work will be worth it in the end, you'll see.'


	6. Birth of a Powerful Team

Birth of a Powerful Team

Through a year of hard work and earning lots of money, Ash raised a powerful and beautiful team.

He also took down a whole Team Rocket base when he happened to be at the Silver Isle and saw them targeting a baby Lugia to lure out the Parent, trapped them all in ice and waited for the Pokemon G-Men to take them away after filing a report to authorities using Pidgeot. He got the entire International Police backed by the G-men since yeah, he caught/arrested every employee and the pokemon they used while the mother and parent Lugia stayed for a bit incase reinforcement Team Rocket members came. When they did, Ash explained the situation to the authorities as to what led to this mass arrest on his part despite not 'being authorized' but he wanted to act anyway.

Hey, he owed a Lugia big back at Orange Islands, the least he could do was save his relatives which was his point of view. With the Team Rocket members and scientist arrested, the two Lugias went home, certain that Silver will never be sought after by these people ever again.

He went back home to Kanto...to bulldoze his way. He defeated Flint and Misty(the two had a serious battle because Misty knows how strong he really is and she LEARNED from him) using Milotic, Lt. Surge with Pikachu, Erika and Koga with Meganium, Sabrina with Blissey, Blaine using Milotic and Giovanni using Pidgeot alone, but had to wait for five monthe for the Kanto League, so he stayed home, training his pokemon and his mother's companion pokemon...incase he might need them too! He also stocked up on supplies for travels.

While he was at it, he captured a lot of Diglett at the mountains near the Fuchsia Gym which got sent to Professor Oak. Now he could finally have that damn Berry Farm he wanted, and upon getting home, he looked for a plot of land to work with and asked his mother for help in securing a patch of land for him. He would plant 30 trees of each kind and arranged by Color and by Purpose...which requires quite the space...and major business involved, planned by Ash and his mother together. They planted Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst, Aspear, Leppa, Oran, Persim, Lum, and Sitrus Berries used for Healing, and plans on planting colored berries will have to progress little by little for Pokeblock and Poffin purposes. They planted Sweet-Flavored Berries first for Sweet Pokeblock-making that raises the Cuteness Status as money is needed to earn to buy a bigger plot of land for future more trees. And selling berries are big money as it is...and frequent customers requesting for shipments? Nurse Joys in Kanto and of course, Professor Oak!

Selling berries aside, they can also hold Poffin and Pokemon Food Classes for hopeful Pokemon Trainers every weekend for a full whole day who now have to wait for Age 13 before they can be trusted with a Pokemon. Ash was also famous in his hometown for this change but there's another method to get Pokemon at the age of 10: Passing the Chansey Test. Chansey likes kind people and shies away from the 'not good' people. If Chansey likes them, they can be trusted with a Pokemon at age 10 but to those who didn't pass, yep waiting for age 13 is the way to go. The Diglett he caught are caretakers of his Berry farm, keeping the soil soft, and Ivysaur asking Water Pokemon in the Pokemon Reserves to water the trees every four hours.

Once the Kanto League is back up, Ash traveled with intentions of winning. And he defeated the current Indigo Champion, and gained the privilege to Challenge the Kanto Elite Four and the Regional Champion for their post anytime he wanted...he got approached by Agatha who wanted to retire her post but no one's good enough to beat her YET in a full six-on-six battle for YEARS and she challenges any League Champions to score her retirement but nobody's good enough. So he tried his luck the week after the Kanto League with a full Stadium and had to borrow his mother's Sylveon and replaced Pidgeot with her. He used Blissey, Sylveon and Milotic for the job since Ghost and Psychic attacks cancel each other out and despite their natures, the three pokemon in question knew Psychic Moves. And with Ash working with his Pokemon using Aura to locate the frequently-invisible Pokemon, their attacks connect. After defeating the tough Ghost Pokemon, it was easy to defeat Arbok, and Crobat, enabling Agatha to retire from her post, and succeeded by Ash.

What only very specific few know about, is that the League Champion has a secret prize of winning 10 million Pokedollars, not just some Trophy and Recognition Awards. The money part was kept a secret because otherwise, Trainers would be just in it for money. With Mr. Goodshow's Psychic Pokemon Hypno, Champions and their families are sworn to secrecy. He was supposed to be Hypnotized too but as a Psychic, he was resistant to a degree...but he made THEM swear not to tell his mother he's a psychic considering her upsetting history with it, and he would keep quiet about the money of his own volition as his secrecy about his powers are more important than his titles and prizes.

In order, he's the youngest member of Kanto's Elite Four. The oldest is now Bruno who is 33, Lorelei who is 31, Lance who is 19 and their Champion, the Prodigious Battler Chester Blue who is 16. And now Ash is 13 years old who is now the youngest and a member of the Elite Four, causing Kanto to shake in shock. Gary Oak was the most shocked because he actually created this...this MONSTER in a comical way of speaking. Ash DID tell his grandfather that Gary managed to _inspire his team_ back in Whirl Islands to battle when Ash himself had no interest in fighting but _he always considers his team's wishes_...

And for a good two months after that, he was made to spar with Chester, decided by the other Elite Four so Ash would not lose his title as quick as he got it. Challengers can challenge any Elite Four and Champion of their choosing annually during the League Competitions, and gain full mastery of Pokemon Battles with the Pokemon he has. Ash mastered Electric, Flying, Grass, Fire, Water, Normal and Fairy and that only applied to the current Pokemon he DOES have. He was no Collector, he's a Trainer and Breeder. But Ash was a different Master entirely. He has mastered the pokemon Pikachu, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Charizard, Meganium, Wartortle, Ninetales, Milotic, Blissey, Sylveon and Lopunny. So just like Chester, he is a Mixed Master and he's an unusual one for creating the 'oddball' Battle-Able Blissey when normally, her kind works as nurses!

That, and he said first and foremost, he's a Pokemon SKILL Breeder, not the typical egg-raising Breeders most people have in mind. He teaches skills to pokemon(what they can possibly do outside normal skillsets) and educates them in creative ways possible of using them, and his team are trained to be Medic Assistants, Transporters and Messengers capable of extreme Self-Defense if they caught attention of Poachers, but Sylveon and Lopunny are his mother's companions and helping out in guarding his Berry Farm. With the prize money, he and his mother could pay more space for their trees, as well as seeds and Mulch needed to care for, and raise them. Thus Restaurant aside, they now own a Berry Orchard business with his mother giving weekend classes about Berries, and their uses for Pokemon. They're not just food! In a few years, Ash predicted, they'll be wealthy.

After two months of hard training under Chester, Bruno, Lorelei and Lance followed next, totaling a training period of eight months and he's able to battle them up to their level.

After that, he traveled for Hoenn for more pokemon to train as Medic Assistants worthy of joining Elite-Levels. He got a reminder that he may be challenged for his title so he better watch out.

Right...that's assuming Challengers gets his respect first. He ain't arrogant or anything, but he hated haughty people who think they're 'all that' when in the end, they're more bark than they can bite and he hated dealing with people like that. Moreover, he's a Breeder dammit! He took the Pokemon League Exams and Breeder Exams to get himself a license for his specific type of skill as a Breeder which he passed with high marks, and gained a B-Rank License because he was only knowledgeable about Pokemon Types with the ability to learn healing skills, and his instructors commented that he should have chosen the career of doctor instead since his grades are perfect in the Medical Aspect of the Exams.

xxx

Hoenn Region...

Ash arrived with his new team to Littleroot Town on Professor Oak's Request to meet a ten year old girl he heard of from Professor Birch. He is dressed in a white polo shirt and black tie, a waterproof white outer coat, and form-fitting trousers. He wears white ankle boots for footwear. His long hair is tied in a low ponytail with thick strands framing his face. And to hide his identity as an Elite Four, he wears shades.

For some reason, Professor Oak is interested in her potential and tasked him to watch over her. So he had gone to Professor Birch's lab. 'Good morning Professor Birch.' Ash greeted the jovial-looking man.

'Hello there Ash!' Professor Birch greeted. 'Professor Oak told me to expect you!'

'So, who passed your Chansey Test?' Ash asked him. 'I'm also here for a VIP Professor Oak is interested in, in regards to her potential as a Trainer.' he said. 'When he sees it, he sees it.'

'Yes and his hunches tend to be eerily accurate most of the time.' said Professor Birch. 'It's uncanny, seriously!' he said while scratching his head. 'That, and only one child passed the Chansey Test and that's who you're going to pick up and mentor, along with a 15 year old kid who's from Kanto.' he said. 'Her name is May from Petalburg City and this 15 year old kid is Brock from Pewter City.' Ash's jaws dropped.

'Brock, as in the Ex-Gym Leader of Pewter City?!' Ash spluttered. 'If he wants a starter, why not go to Professor Oak?'

'Apparently he's been looking for you for a long time.' said Professor Birch, causing Ash to face-fault. 'He wanted to learn from you as a Breeder but he wound up Pokemon Training since you're hard to find. Like a needle in a haystack and next thing he knew, you're an Elite Four Member. He called Professor Oak about you and upon getting wind you're going to Hoenn, he took a fast ride here. He'll be here tomorrow with May who'll be here with her family.'

'I see...I guess I'll be taking care of a rather odd pair.' Ash chuckled in amusement. 'A guy older than me and a girl three years my junior. Yep, odd pair of students indeed.'

'Well, you DO got the authority to teach.' said Professor Birch. 'I heard of your career choice.'

'Yep. I'm not into violence but if my team wants to play, they get to play.' Ash shrugged. 'I raised them to be Elite-worthy champions while competent Medical Assistants at the same time. So I suppose I'll spend the night over till my new charges come over, shall I?'

xxx

'So I heard from Professor Oak you're great at making Pokemon Food and Medicine...I got the medicine part, they're of great quality but I want to see the level of the food you make.' said Professor Birch as he saw Ash cooking for the pokemon in his lab.

'Eh right...I got some pokeblocks ready, right now I'm making Poffins.' said Ash, showing him numerous jars containing colored pokeblocks. 'I asked Treecko, Mudkip and Torchic what flavors they like for snacks and I'm making them right now. Treecko likes bitter ones, Mudkip like sweet-sour ones and Torchic likes them hot. And as they're baby pokemon, it's pretty easy to cook for them.'

'Right, but I'd like a taste, so make one extra for me.'

'Just don't regret the bitter and spicy ones...'

And so...

'Alright, dig in you guys.' said Ash, presenting a plate of Pokeblocks and Poffins. 'Make sure you eat all of them so you'll grow big and strong. I know some flavors are yucky but they're very important. Even my team eats the flavors they hate since Poffins wash them down anyway.' he told the three starters who exchanged nervous looks before eating the pokeblocks first, while Ash gave food to his own pokemon, before cooking Poffins for them. The amount of food they get is based on...how big their stomachs are and their own choices.

Such as:

Pikachu: one of every colored Pokeblock and one Poffin. He eats twice a day.  
Pidgeot: two of every colored Pokeblock, but gets three extra blue and pink blocks for his feathers. Does not eat Poffins. He eats twice a day.  
Milotic: five of every colored Pokeblock, five Poffins and five extra blue and pink blocks for his looks and color. He eats once a day.  
Blissey: seven of every colored Pokeblock and ten Poffins. She eats only after laying eggs thus only eats once every THREE MONTHS.  
Ninetales: same as Milotic but in his case, it's six blue and pink blocks with two Poffins. He eats once a day,  
Meganium: eight of every colored Pokeblock and seven Poffins. She eats twice a day.

The three starters looked at Ash's pokemon who was chowing their food down, then at each other, before eating...while Torchic likes the spicy one and hated the sour one, the other two breathed fire. Literally...and started wailing. Blissey, being the mother-hen medic, scolded the three young Starters on discipline.

And the next day...that morning, somebody knocked on the door.

'Excuse me!' a girl called out. 'It's May!'

'Oh, one of them is here at least.' said Professor Birch as he let the family in. 'Ash! One of your charges are here!' he called out as he let May in.

'Charges?' May blinked owlishly.

'Yes.' said Professor Birch. 'You see, a friend of mine chucked him over to mentor you.' he told her.

'Huh? Mentor me? Whatever for?' May wondered aloud, puzzled.

'Who knows, but this guy is very reliable.' Professor Birch grinned. 'Settle down and we'll wait for the other guy who passed the Chansey Test.' May nodded as she sat on the couch. The Chansey Test was 'a second chance' for Trainer Hopefuls like herself. Due to irresponsible kids abandoning their starters when not meeting their standards or treating them horribly as discovered back in Kanto, many changes in rules are made as not all children are apparently, trustworthy and can be trusted with a Starter Pokemon. They are called TRAINERS for a reason. They should be TRAINING pokemon if they want to ever hope to see their partner by strong, not just chuck them to battles and then wonder why they lose!

The Chansey Test is that a Trainer Hopeful goes into a room alone with a Chansey and a video camera rolling at the Police Station. The Chansey are known to be kind pokemon who senses kindness in humans and pokemon alike. If Chansey gives them an egg, they pass and can get a Pokemon. If Chansey snubbed them, they fail and only get a starter at age 13 in order to learn responsibility and other things that come with being a trainer. May passed this test and got to eat a delicious egg when getting home.

'Excuse me!' a young man's voice called out.

'Oh, that must be the other one.' May mused as she opened the door. It was a young man a couple years older than her. 'Yes?'

'I'm Brock.' said Brock. 'I'm here for a Starter Pokemon too.'

'Uhhh aren't you a bit too old?' May sweatdropped while asking weakly. She wondered if this guy flunked the test so many times...

'Ehehe, I was a Gym Leader until my dad took over.' said Brock with a smile, knowing what this girl must be thinking. 'I've been looking for someone for years now and wound up Pokemon Training too while looking for this person. I'm not a failure in a Chansey Test, I'd be the last person to fail that test!' he snorted.

'Ahaha, he's right May.' said Professor Birch. 'He's an aspiring Pokemon Breeder. No Breeder will ever fail a Chansey Test given their caring and nurturing natures. He's looking for Ash in hopes he could learn from him. And he's the guy in charge of you both.'

'Oh, talking about me?' Ash's head peered from the kitchens, causing two jaws to drop as they recognized that face alright.

'WHAAAT?!'

'He's...HE'S!' May sputtered out incredulously as a comical background of volcanoes erupting popped behind her. 'He's like, the newest Elite Four Member of Kanto and he's our mentor?!'

'That's right~!' Ash winked kindly. 'You guys are the ONLY ones who passed the Chansey Test out of Trainer Hopefuls in their exam you know.' he told them. 'So all scientists expect a lot from you.'

Brock stared at this boy who he was searching for, for so long. He met Ash in a frigging Grocery Store and that was the last he's seen him since. And as an Elite Four, he sure is dressed up sharply to look the part...


	7. Education

Education

'Now then,' said Ash as he sat on the couch with Professor Birch. 'This is a rare occasion that there's a mentoring of Rookie Trainers, but this is to be double-sure that you would manage without letting the stress get to you as at the age of ten, goodness know I've been there, impatience and frustration come in hand together. Some trainers snap, causing the poor pokemon to pay a price due to their impatient and incompetent trainers, and some don't, leading to a happy partnership and friendship.'

'So this is to make sure I don't snap?' May asked Ash nervously and a nod from him confirmed it.

'Yes. You will be traveling with me and Brock for at least a year until you can manage on your own.' said Ash. 'You will learn all you can from us as experienced Trainers. Now then, what is your goal as a Pokemon Trainer May?' he asked her kindly while May fidgeted in her seat.

'Well um, I don't want to be a Trainer.' said May. 'I want to be a Pokemon Coordinator.' she said. 'I saw some shows on TV when I was a kid and it got me more interested than Pokemon Leagues.'

'You got a lot more work to do than being a Trainer would for you.' Ash chuckled. 'Let's go to the back, to Professor Birch's Reserve shall we?' he said as he whispered something to Pikachu while they walked there. Upon getting outside, Ash spoke an order. 'Pikachu; Electro Ball.' he said as Pikachu jumped up, and Magnetized himself to keep floating using Electricity while charging up at his tail.

'Pikapikapikapikapikapikapikapikapika...' Pikachu spoke while charging up and each 'pika' he said enlarged the ball by three inches until it was HUGE and clearly packed with concentrated power. 'Pikachuuu-Pi!' the Electro Ball shot up, shot from his tail exploded upwards, splitting into marble-sized balls and showered sparkly glowing balls of light like fireworks. Professor Birch, May and Brock gasped in amazement.

'W-wow!' Brock gasped out. 'That's a lot of power for that to be possible as theoretically, that can't be done so easily!'

'Haha, I raised Pikachu and my team for three years until they're worthy of Elite Levels!' Ash chuckled. 'And while it takes days to master a move, it takes weeks to a month to gather the power required to make a good show and learn to control the power needed. This is the 'Appeal' part of the Contest wherein the Second Round, it's a one-on-one battle using the Pokemon you used for your show. You must fight the opponent as beautifully and as gracefully as you can as it's extra more appeal to the judges to win a Ribbon. A Pokemon Coordinator has more training needed than a pokemon trainer to make a good show when unbeknownst to them, the pokemon they raise are more powerful than that of Pokemon Trainers.' he explained. 'So ironically, Pokemon Coordinators are better trainers than those who call themselves 'Pokemon Trainers'.' he scoffed. 'They just don't know it! It takes someone who sees utter irony to see it at face value.'

'Well...wow.' May choked out. 'So if I trained really hard for a good show, it's also good for Pokemon who would wind up perfecting their skills?'

'That's right.' Ash smiled. 'Pikachu here is a Level 80 Pokemon(three jaws dropped) since he's with me for three years, along with Pidgeot who is five notches below him. The rest of my team are about Level 60s-something when I checked with my Pokedex. My weakest pokemon who are at Level 50 are the pokemon I caught to care for the family farm at home.'

'Wow...as expected of an Elite Four!' Brock gasped out. 'That's way, waaay too strong!'

'Haha, we have to be THAT strong!' Ash grinned. 'Elite is a powerful word for a good reason. So Brock, I heard you were looking for me in hopes to learn from me?'

'Yes. I was hoping to learn from you since you know a lot about Breeding Skills.' said Brock, causing Ash to giggle.

'You'll have to be specific Brock.' said Ash. 'There are many kinds of Breeders. 'Show Breeders, Pedigree Breeders, Skill Breeders, Medical Breeders and Egg Breeders. I am anything but an Egg Breeder and my main skill is Skill Breeder wherein I teach Pokemon moves and hone them to perfection and teaching creative ways to use the moves in battle. I got a B-Rank License recently so I am qualified to teach.'

'Oh, wow...' Brock croaked out. 'A B-Rank?'

'That's because I'm not interested in breeding for eggs to breed the next generation and I flunked _that_ part of the 500-item Exam as a result because I didn't bother to study for it.' face-faulting ensued because he said it so casually in a thinking pose. 'That's why I got a B-Rank.'

'Well...that explains it all.' May deadpanned.

'At least Brock can still learn from you.' Professor Birch chuckled. 'But he'll have to learn from someone else if he wants to raise Pokemon numbers by Egg Breeding.' he said as Brock looked sheepish.

'Well, that's that.' said Ash. 'Now then, time to choose your starters.' Professor Birch then clapped his hands.

'Treecko, Mudkip, Torchic! Come over here!' Professor Birch called out as the three Starters came forward.

'Awww they're so tiny!' May squealed on how small and cute they are.

'Well, they're only a year old, all of them.' said Ash as May and Brock gasped. 'And as typical of a Starter, trained only enough to know one move to leave the Trainer who gets them to raise them for the rest. And due to the changes in the rules, and we only have two Trainers, one of you will get to keep two so whoever picks only one should start first.'

'Oh, I only want one since I have five members of my team.' said Brock. 'So I'll pick first.' he said as he stepped forward. 'I'll take Mudkip since I don't have a Water-Type.' he said, picking up Mudkip.

'Then I get Treecko and Torchic!' May squealed happily.

'Then for one month, we will stay here at the lab.' said Ash. 'May, your father is a Gym Leader in Petalburg City.' he said as May nodded. 'No doubt that for some unruly older trainers who escaped the 'Mass Grounding', they will use you as a measuring stick. As you are now as a Starter, you will be easily beaten. And if you're easily beaten, these unruly kids will spread bad misinformation about your family's Gym, causing people to badly judge your father's credibility as a Trainer and Gym Leader. It takes one person to spread the viral social bacteria called Gossip. If the rumors are spread in a malicious way, your father can possibly lose his job by trainers using you for it if you lost to them.'

'WHAAAT?!' May cried in outrage and anger at hearing that. And because she's understandably weak as a newcomer trainer, she'll be picked on to spread bad words about her family if word gets wind she's the daughter of a Gym Leader!

'Some trainers are that malicious while deliberately ignoring the fact you just started. So for one month, we will train your Torchic and Treecko in learning new moves.' Ash continued. 'And creative ways to use them as well.'

'Grrr...I won't let that happen!' May swore furiously. 'Using me to demoralize my father's reputation?! I'll show them!' she growled while raising a shaking fist.

'Well, while it depends on the pokemon, the longest known time in learning a move and gathering power and skill is Ten Days per skill for a newbie trainer.' said Ash. 'But if a pokemon learns quickly, all the better. Pokemon also gain experience in training for their moves not just battles. So shall we get started?'

'Yeah!'

'Good. By day, your pokemon will train. And then for the same time, you will learn from me how to care for your pokemon.' said Ash. 'Because we DO have bedtime to worry about and unlike me and Brock, growing kids need their sleep.'

And so, on their first day...at the grounds...

'Right...so May, Brock,' said Ash. 'As starters, they each know only one move. Treecko knows Pound, Torchic knows Ember, and Mudkip knows Water Gun. We will work on the power of those moves and possible ways to use them for ten days. Then we will work on a new move after that so when we leave here, your Pokemon will have three fairly powerful moves.' he took out a Pokeball. 'Milotic, I choose you!' and out came the serpentine Pokemon with a cream-colored body, but with shiny and brightly-colored fins and scales. It was pretty big...ten meters long. 'Milotic is an ideal trainer partner as his techniques are good for training newbies despite his power because my other teammates are uh...way beyond your paygrade and maim those babies for life.' he said sheepishly as May and Brock balked.

'Milotic will create ice boulders for training purposes. One for Treecko to practice Pound until it's sufficiently powerful enough, and practicing both Accuracy, Timing and Power for both Torchic and Mudkip when I have Milotic use Hail, and move the Hail around using Telekinesis. However, Mudkip's Water Gun must have strong water pressure and concussive force enough to shatter the hail, and Torchic's Ember must be strong enough to melt Hail in one blow. If Torchic can do so, He can also cause the Status Effect Burn on a small degree. The final requirement is Range. Requirement before the ten days end: For Torchic and Mudkip to have enough power to shoot at a range of 6 meters. As for Treecko, he must be strong enough to cause a bowl-sized dent on his practice Boulder...while dodging Pikachu's Static Bolts as a simulated version of fighting while attacking only the ice boulder that takes the role as the enemy. Got that folks?' he asked the Pokemon who nodded.

'Er Ash, I don't think babies can shoot a 6 meter Ember and Water Gun just yet...' Professor Birch said in a weak voice.

'Hey, I'm a Skill Breeder!' Ash tut-tutted. 'I can make the impossible Possible! Let the Training Begin!' And so, for hours, the Pokemon did as told... 'As for you two, back into the house with me. Professor Birch will supervise the Pokemon. And if anything happens, Pikachu and Milotic are overkill to any Pokemon Thief.' he said so casually and uncaringly before crossing his arms. 'I'm kind only to Pokemon, I'm not so nice on Jerks and Poachers and my team knows to beat them up good. So those babies will be safe.'

'Ehehehe...right...' Ash's two students sweatdropped and feeling slightly scared of him.

And so, in the House...

'First step...Berries.' said Ash. 'What do you two know about Berries?'

'Well, they're Pokemon Food while at the same time, used for Healing Medicine.' said Brock.

'Oh, I thought they were just food.' said May, causing Ash and Brock to sweatdrop. Then again, she's just getting started...

'Then I'll give the two of you a paper test I created with the topic being Berries so I'd know where you lack in. Raise your hand if you're done.' he took out two folders containing papers secured by a fastener and a pen. And upon seeing their 'test papers'...

May panicked.

Ash knew she's in for it, while Brock answers confidently. May was quick to get done and looking quite resigned, answering only the easiest ones she could find. 'Hmmm...looks like we have a lot of work to do for you May. And Brock is not yet done so he did quite some studying while looking for me no doubt.' he chuckled in amusement.

'Well looks like being a Coordinator will be a tough road for me.' May whimpered. An hour and half later...Ash got Brock's paper.

'Hoho! Great job Brock! Looks like all you need to learn is making healthy Pokemon Food out of berries and making Medicine through experience work since your knowledge is clearly book work.' said Ash approvingly. 'i don't like those brown things sold at Pokemart made in some factory, it's insulting as if reminding Pokemon they're just pets or something.' he scoffed. 'Some Trainers cook their own food as not all pokemon like that Factory Junk either and would refuse to eat. In the old days, Pokemon prey on Pokemon for food.'

'Huuuh?!' May sputtered out in horror.

'Before Pokemon Food was invented, there's a Pokemon Food Chain May.' said Brock. 'A good example would be Bird Pokemon preying on Bug Pokemon, or Pokemon eating berries for food while carefully avoid getting eaten by a predator pokemon who has THEM on their diet. Or there's scavengers feeding on a Pokemon's leftovers like Remoraid trailing after Mantine for food. Those are good examples.' he explained. 'To prevent the food chain and the possibility of extinction of some species, Breeders studied hard to protect Prey Species by capturing some of them and enabling them to breed safely to raise numbers while inventing Pokemon Food to compensate. Not only that, we eat Pokemon too. We eat some species of Water Pokemon for their edibility, Farfetch'd were once nearly hunted to extinction for food, and we eat Chansey or Blissey eggs, Milk from Miltanks and other things.'

'Great example Brock.' Ash smiled. 'And I'll teach you guys how to make healthy food out of berries that are commonly used by Coordinators. We call them...' he said, reaching for his pockets and took out a pink block. 'Pokeblock,' and he took out a round thing. 'And Poffin.'

'Pokeblock and Poffin?' May blinked.

'The two of you have seen my Pikachu and Milotic, right?' Ash asked them. 'By Eating Pokeblock and Poffins made purely out of berries, it's very healthy for them, improving their physiological conditions while consuming less space in our bags. And to make a Pokeblock...you need a Berry Blender. It costs 15000 Poke Dollars.' May and Brock were horrified at the price. 'I got this one for Twenty because shipping this by Mail Order is 5000 bucks. And I had to earn for this by working part-time jobs, too.' he shuddered. 'Mail Order from Hoenn to Kanto is that pricey.'

'Now then, I'll explain about Berries for May's sake before teaching the both of you how to blend. Making Pokeblocks is easy but mixing blends is the tougher part. To create a blend for your pokemon, you must know your berries well. This is important and crucial. And every recipe is unique to their Trainers and Trainers keep their own recipes a closely-guarded Secret so I will only teach how to make, not how to blend. You will create your own recipes.'

He gave a long lecture about Berries that took them almost the whole day, while having May take down notes while Brock sparingly takes notes as there were things he missed on his own studies and he writes down while Ash lectures in a stable pace for May's sake and they take breaks for Mealtimes too of course.

During lunch, only the Three Starters ate.

'Er Ash? What about your Team?' May blinked.

'Oh, they only eat at Breakfast and Dinner while in Ninetales and Milotic's cases, they eat only during Breakfast while Blissey only eats after laying a batch of eggs...which was every three months.' Ash explained. 'Despite how they look, Pokeblocks and Poffins slowly digest in a Pokemon. While for Baby Pokemon like Starters, they need to eat three times a day until they are at least, two years old wherein by then, they too, have their own mealtime schedules.'

'Oh...'

'Well, for the whole day you will get a Berry Lecture until bedtime, and you have the whole day tomorrow to study and design your OWN recipes before we actually get to Pokeblock Making. And take this seriously as it's your pokemon's health on the line.' he said seriously. 'And the recipes should be different for each pokemon depending on if they have fur, skin or scales. You can't feed a water pokemon with food meant for furry pokemon or things like that. You must be specific or you'll do more harm than good.'


	8. Training Passed

Training Passed

After a whole day of Berry Lecture, they have had a whole day the next day to study their notes in order to create their own recipes which must be unique per trainer according to their Pokemon's specifications. In the meantime, Ash left them alone for the purpose in order to supervise the Training of the Starters and giving them Energy Drinks every thirty minutes because as barely-trained babies, their energy reserves aren't that big...

And on the third day...

'Alright, I hope you have your own recipes for your Pokemon~!' Ash happily chimed. 'The two of you will take turns using my Blender. As May only has two pokemon, she will start first as Brock has a whole team. The rest of us will leave her alone in her allotted time of 20 minutes for preparation. Brock, you also have 20 minutes.' He taught them how to use the Blender, before they left May to her own devices.

May gulped.

'OK...I can do this!' May swore to herself. 'I have to, this is a Coordinator requirement!' she muttered as she began picking and preparing berries. She has to make a Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green pokeblocks specific for Treecko and Torchic before her allotted time ends.

Soon, It's Brock's Turn to make food. Unlike first-timer May, his hands are quicker...considering he had A LOT of experience in cooking...soon, Ash tasted their work.

'Hmm...not bad for a first-timer May. The flavor blend is good but a bit bland by five notches out of ten.' said Ash. 'The best pokeblocks are very tasty, flavor incarnate to the point that by eating a spicy block, you'd breathe fire.' he joked. 'You need about a month more of practice and you're good to go. Next, Brock.' Ash sampled his Pokeblocks. '...I worry about you Brock.' he said. 'The pokeblocks are of amazing quality in taste which means you're a great cook but you're only 15...and to get to this level, you would have had several years of experience as a child.' he remarked in concern as Brock smiled weakly.

'Well, I did all the chores since both our parents went out traveling.' said Brock. 'I'm the oldest child among ten kids and by then, I was managing our Gym.'

'T-Ten kids?!' May sputtered out, wide-eyed at Brock and this guy is the oldest at fifteen...how old are the nine others?

'Given the time frame, you learned how to cook at age 10 which is normal because I learned how to cook at that age too under supervision.' Ash mused thoughtfully. 'To be a chef of your level, you need at least a minimum of nine years yet to do so in just five speaks well of your talents. But how you had to do it is a bit worrying when normally you learn in Cooking Classes or from a parent with supervision at our own pace, not out of sink-or-swim pressure.'

Ash clearly disapproved of how Brock got to his skill level and they knew it. Are Brock's parents THAT irresponsible as to leave a ten year old boy to care for his nine younger siblings, their house AND the Gym alone all by himself?

Next was Poffin-Making.

'Alright, making Poffins is easy but again, like Pokeblock, you have to have a specific recipe.' Ash told them. 'It's a trial and error process to learn which flavor your pokemon likes first. But for Poffin Cooking Experience, we'll make a flavor everyone would like for now, Sweet Poffins.'

'What's a Poffin's role for Pokemon Ash?' May asked Ash curiously.

'While Pokeblocks are good for the body, Poffins are good for their fur, skin and scales and twice as much on that effect compared to Pokeblocks that are more for the body and health of Pokemon.' Ash told her. 'If a pokemon eats Poffins, particularly the flavor they like best, just look at Pikachu and Milotic for results.' he chuckled as May and Brock thought of Pikachu and Milotic who definitely stood out. 'Coordinators use Pokeblock and Poffin to bring out the best in their Pokemon's pedigree in regards to health and beauty. Now then, we have berries all peeled up here, and pre-prepared Poffin pots and water on the stove.'

'First you put the berries into cold water in the pot for them to soak up water and soften. Then as the water slowly heats up in the stove, the berries will completely melt into a batter-Like lumpy texture. Here's the hard part. The timing.' Ash beckoned them to come closer to his stove where it's the only one open. 'Once the berries melted and became like lumpy batter, you start stirring at a stable pace. If you stir too fast, you'll spill it. If you stir too slow, you'll burn it. You must stir at a very stable pace so neither will happen for sixty seconds...exactly one minute. For beginners, you need a Poketch with a timer since this is pretty tricky.'

'Once sixty seconds are up, immediately take the mixture off the fire as by then, it's nice and runny, so pour them into molds and then leave them to solidify on their own and the Poffins are done. For a Poffin put into the mold, it takes about five minutes to solidify as the mixture cools down, so definitely no touching until then!' Ash warned. 'Now then, your turn to cook, Demonstration time over!'

And so...

'Man this is nerve-wracking...' May choked out as it's their turn to cook.

'Now now, Ash showed us how, relax!' Brock told her comfortingly. 'Relax and cook at your own stable pace while following instructions.'

'Right...but it's my first time cooking.' said May weakly. 'By the way Brock...'

'Hm?'

'You said you looked for Ash for three years.' said May. 'How come you're so focused on learning from him when I'm sure there's tons of Breeders to teach you.' she said.

'Well, he's the only guy I know I can learn from without having to pay. He seems really nice and willing to teach a willing learner for free like now.' Brock deadpanned. 'For three years while I searched for Ash while knowing that fact, I also sought other Breeding Centers willing to teach but I couldn't afford the money.' he sighed. 'The internet has minimum details and being a Gym Leader doesn't pay much money. Our Salary from the Pokemon League every month is only 15000 Poke Dollars. That's enough to pay the bills and grocery needs in one month alone, and every Trainer we fight is only additional 300 Poke Dollars. As your father's a Gym Leader, you'd know that.' May nodded but she frowned. 'So I took up Pokemon Training, caught myself a Team and Competed in some small-time Tournaments for money but monthly Workshop Classes are so expensive...it's worth more than Ash's Berry Blender.' he sighed. 'I'm not going to sacrifice my siblings' well being for one month you know.'

'Yeah, but Kanto is so cheap Brock.' said May. 'The salary here is 25000 while each Trainer we beat, we get 300 still.' Brock gasped in horror as he went blue with shock.

'T-That's not fair!'

xxx

In the next few days, Ash taught them how to make Medicine and the Electrolysis Technique he learned from Professor Oak's many acquaintances. He taught them how to make various medicines with one kind per day. But only through Demonstration as neither May nor Brock had an Electric-Type Pokemon.

Once the first ten days are up...

'Alright you two, choose.' said Ash as he took out three papers...wherein a LOT of moves are listed per type.

'Holy...Torchic, Mudkip and Treecko can learn all THIS?' Brock sputtered out as he and May gaped incredulously at the papers.

'Yep. Before they evolve into Grovyle, Combusken and Marshtomp.' said Ash. 'So get picking and read those papers well and be practical. Once all three Starters mastered three moves in this month, we will leave Professor Birch's home. We only stayed here for May's sake.'

'Oh...'

'Well, before you think of becoming Coordinator, worry about your pokemon's strength and battle capabilities first.' said Ash. 'In these remaining 20 days, you decide the two other moves the young Starters will learn and this time, you will instruct them on your own as you are their Trainers.'

xxx

'OK, we will train and supervise this time.' said May as they were out in the yard with Ash's Milotic and Pikachu. 'Now what's good and cool...?' she wondered aloud excitedly.

'Hey hey, everything's arranged by Level here May.' said Brock wryly. 'And our Pokemon are baby starters at just one year old, you can't expect them to learn high-level moves at such an age, it'll harm them. Let's do this in order to be safer.' he advised.

'Right...' May sighed. 'Why babies and why not give them away when they're like, five years old or something...?'

xxx

'Looks like those two are having a hard time.' said Professor Birch as he and Ash looked at them from the windows inside the living room. 'You weren't kidding with the skills you wrote down.'

'I AM a Skill Breeder.' Ash snorted proudly. 'Well, Brock is more likely to follow the list in order while May wants super moves right away by the looks of things.' he said. 'Let's hope Brock is a very good voice of reason for that girl.'

Indeed, Brock is indeed a great Voice of Reason. May followed the list in Order like Brock did. So for the rest of the month, Ash did remedial lessons on Medicine Making. Because if they are short on money, they will work as part-timers for Nurse Joys in Pokemon Centers as Pharmacists! So they have to perfect their medicine-making skills until then using Pikachu as their practice.

When those twenty days ended...the Starters are good to go and they bade Professor Birch goodbye.

'Now then...' said Ash as he put on his shades upon departing town. 'Let's get to work.'

'Er what are we gonna do?' May asked him as they started walking.

'Why, we travel, we train and compete of course.' said Ash. 'My orders from my fellow Elites are that I should win two more Pokemon Leagues...the Ever Grande Conference because I'm here in Hoenn, and then I'll travel to Johto for the Silver Conference in Mt. Silver. Then I train with my fellow Elites again, and gain Gold Battle Frontier Symbol Sets.' he said. 'Lastly, I have to choose a specialization. Chester already has the Mixed Pokemon Master Spot so I have to choose a specialization to Master...and retrain them from scratch. So troublesome.' he sighed gloomily. 'All Elite Fours and Champions must have different specializations per Region. And upon choosing a specialization, I must catch six pokemon from each Region and Train them hard and I have five years to do EVERYTHING or else regardless or not I make it in that timeline, anybody can challenge me regardless of whether or not I have a competent team set. Hoo boy...' May and Brock can practically see gloomy lines coming off him.

'Now now Ash...you got plenty of time.' said Brock reassuringly. 'Have you chosen yet?'

'Not yet. I hope before I reach Petalburg Gym, I'd have made up my mind by then.'


	9. The Path to Being Elite

The Path to Being Elite

After Littleroot Town...Petalburg is pretty near, just two days away on foot if you don't own a car. While traveling, Ash was considering his options with his Pokedex, looking for what he's comfortable in. But they need to stop by at Oldale Town to sign up for the Ever Grande Conference. He already drew up a vast list of Pokemon Types he'd like to try and Master as part of his job as an Elite Four Member in order to cement his spot.

He was teetering between Fire, Grass, Normal and Flying Pokemon and he was incredibly indecisive while muttering pros and cons an route. He even asked for the advice of the various Elite Four by phone because he was THAT bad in indecision that Lorelei compared him to Sinnoh Champion Cynthia in the Indecisiveness Department because he had 'one hell of a debate' with his Colleagues to help him make a decision and spent HOURS on his cell phone per Elite and Champion. However, all four of them agreed on one thing that led to this; he was now teetering between Normal and Flying Pokemon by the time they arrived in Oldale Town.

'Good gawd Ash, you're frighteningly Indecisive.' May deadpanned as they were near Oldale City.

'Hey, it's my post on the line.' Ash pouted while sounding snarky.

'So what about the Normal and Flying Pokemon Ash?' Brock asked him. 'Fire and Grass are pretty good.'

'Well, Normal has the ability to learn skills outside their range while Flying has great speed, maneuverability and versatility while packing quite a punch.' said Ash. 'And I'm getting Dual-Types in mind and I got plans.' said Ash with a grin. 'All I have to do now, is catch them.'

'Looks like you're in for a long three years.' said Brock wryly as they came upon what looked like remains of an old town.

'...Ruins?' Ash frowned as they went closer. 'We'll find Archaeologists here most likely...'

'Yeah but it's getting dark, we better get a room at the nearest Pokemon Center.' said Brock as they ran for it. Upon getting to a Pokemon Center by nightfall...they borrowed a kitchen to make Pokemon Food after paying for usage of the kitchen and resources.

However...Blissey came out of her own...to lay fifteen eggs.

'W-wow...look at Blissey go!' May gasped out as Blissey laid one egg after another till she got 15. By the end of it, Blissey is very tired and hungry.

'Hang on Blissey, I'm making food right away!' Ash spluttered out as Blissey sat tiredly on the floor with Meganium using Aromatherapy on Blissey and Pikachu handing her an Energy Drink from Ash's bag which Blissey tiredly took.

'They act quick Ash! They're well-trained!' Nurse Joy chimed, impressed at the quick action of the Pokemon.

'Well, they're my Champion Medic Team.' Ash grinned appreciatively at his team. 'They all have their roles as my Medics and Assistants. I just wish I could be an Elite Four with them on my team but my colleagues are being terribly picky.' he sighed. 'They're great fighters too.'

'Oh...by the way, I heard from my cousins in Kanto that you taught them how to make Pokeblock and Poffins good for Chanseys.' she said. 'And now you have a capable medic team...' she moaned rather enviously. 'How is it possible?'

'Well, Pikachu helps me with Medicine-making and can communicate by writing. For patients with heart-failure stats, he also works as a defibrillator. Pidgeot and Milotic are Hi-Speed Air and Water Transport respectively as well as Couriers, Ninetales helps me with cooking our food and medicine as well as providing warmth for cold patients and camping nights. Well, that used to be my Charizard's job till he got married and retired in Charicific Valley in Johto.' he chuckled. 'Blissey is self-explanatory and Meganium's Aromatherapy heals status conditions. They're my proud Champion Medical Unit.' said Ash proudly. 'It was tough assembling a team like this!'

'Oh wow...I had no idea such a thing can be possible and this makes life easy too!' Nurse Joy squealed excitedly with stars in her eyes. 'I've got to learn how incase the power goes out and that frequently happens in this town! Pretty please?' the three trainers exchanged looks...

Needless to say, Ash taught her how.

Again, he's only nice to pokemon and those nice to pokemon. He helps them for free. But if jerks seek him for trouble or knowledge, he makes them PAY.

He left Nurse Joy a notebook of notes with very neat handwriting in training a Pokemon Medical Unit instead of placing all the burden on Chanseys. That, and by having a great relationship with Chanseys, they become better healers as Blisseys. Their eggs are more delicious too!

In a span of days, Ash's notes will be spread to every Nurse Joy in the world and the League will find out Ash had something to do with Nurse Joys wanting a whole team for some reason...incase of a brownout and Generators failed on stormy days.

During their stay, they also discovered the existences of Teams Magma and Aqua after Professor Alden's research. But only Team Magma are there as they were rushing to get to his research first before Team Aqua does.

Needless to say, it was a very BAD idea to rumble with an Elite who has friendly ties with the International Police and G-Men.

'I think you should be our Agent.' Officer Looker deadpanned. 'First a Team Rocket Base in Whirl Islands and now this? You just caught agents of notorious yet still-budding criminal organizations the G-Men got wind of!'

'Hey, trouble comes to ME, I don't go looking for it!' Ash sputtered out defensively while looking childishly embarrassed. 'I didn't ask for this you know and it's their damn fault for dicking around with someone above their paygrade!'

'Nonetheless this is a start.' said Officer Looker. 'Thanks again Ash! We'll send some G-Men with Lance over to bodyguard Professor Alden so until they arrive, please stick around for his safety.' and they took off with the frozen agents.

'Trouble comes to you eh?' Professor Alden sweatdropped. 'You're in for an interesting life kid.' he remarked jokingly.

As quick as flash, Ash was in a Corner of Woe basking in gloomy aura, drawing circles on the ground and mass sweatdropping ensued with comical flyaway hairs.

Three days later, a team of six G-Men arrived, to relieve Ash of his duty, enabling the kids to move on to Petalburg City.

And above from a height...they saw Petalburg City.

'Wow...this place is full of trees!' Ash cried in marvel as buildings are seemingly covered in trees.

'Well, this is my hometown, Petalburg City and my father's the Gym Leader.' said May. 'You have two more Pokemon Leagues to win, Battle Frontiers and then get a Specialized Team.'

'Right...each Gym has a Specialty...so what's his?'

'Oh, just wait and see.' May giggled. 'No fair if I tell you! But for now can we get to a restaurant please? I'm starving!' she said in childish complaint.

'I guess since it's lunchtime right now.' said Brock. 'Good thing our Pokemon only eat twice a day unless it's the baby starters.'

xxx

In a restaurant, Ash planned for a schedule.

From then on, in each and every location they'll go to, they will stay for ten days before traveling quickly to teach their Pokemon new move per ten day stay in whatever town/city/village they end up in. So after Ash's battle in Petalburg City, they would stay here for ten more days, and one extra day to train May's fighting ability at the Gym before they head for the next location.

At the Gym...May introduced Ash to her father. Since he's her Pokemon Supervisor and has some jobs from his colleagues. Norman Specialized in Normal Pokemon Battles and battled Ash with all three stages of his pokemon Slakoth and its two evolution Stages. Upon getting wind who Ash is, Caroline, May and Max saw Norman's full ability as a Gym Leader in battle since its been a while since he fought someone so strong.

Slakoth is level 15, Vigoroth is level 29 and Slaking is level 45 when Ash scanned with his Pokedex. But they were all skilled battlers. Piece of cake against his Level 75 Pidgeot, skill be damned. He got his Balance Badge.

'As expected of an Elite Four...' Norman chuckled as all his pokemon lost. 'We never fought so hard before until now that they're getting really rusty compared to our younger days. These days we only beat weak trainers so they're out of shape.' he said as Blissey and Meganium ran around the three Pokemon, healing them.

'Well, we gotta be tough to be one.' said Ash good-naturedly. 'Thanks for the battle Norman. Oh, and...' Ash told the family of their group's plans.

'So you're training May if only to protect her from unruly trainers and our Gym's reputation?' Norman mused over dinner. 'What brought this on?'

'I have a Gym Leader friend I used to travel with.' said Ash before looking at Brock. 'Brock, what do you know of Ceruleam Gym?'

'That? I hear there's three Gym Leaders there who just gives away badges for free with little to no fuss without fights.' said Brock. 'It's a joke by reputation in the League since those three are more interested in their Water Ballet Performances than their jobs as Gym Leaders. Trainers go to Cerulean first for a freebie as a result before visiting my Gym.'

'Misty didn't take too kindly to that.' said Ash. 'As a result of what the sisters are doing, their pay is getting low and low and their Water Ballet Shows pay much higher than their Gym Leader Salary does now. I met Misty during my travels and helped her out for a year and half before she went home to redeem her Gym's terrible reputation. And I hear she's doing a little TOO well...' he said with a sweatdrop.

'I'll say, I've been mailing my father and she's merciless on any trainer she comes across.' said Brock. 'Only seasoned trainers actually win badges off Cerulean now and she has really rare Pokemon...don't tell me you had something to do with it?' Ash looked childishly evasive that is deliberately not convincing.

'I may have sent her some really exquisite species during my travels...?' he trailed off innocently.

'No wonder.' Brock deadpanned. 'At this rate, only trainers who graduated from Pokemon Tech will be a sight in the Kanto League because my dad isn't so nice either on Trainers...'

After eleven more days of training and May battling her father, their next destination is Rinshin Town with Max wanting to join their party to learn under Ash.

At Rinshin Town, they were just eager to rest and train while Max wants to look for a City-Dwelling Pokemon and went off on his own for quite some time. And during Training, they caught rumors of a cursed mansion that no Construction Worker can take down. So they went to investigate and the cause were a horde of Shroomish.

At that point, Brock, May and Max learned that Ash is a Psychic who could do Psychometry, Telekinesis and Aura. By holding one of the Shroomish, he learned that due to Urban Development, the Shroomish are losing places to call home and they took up residence in the Mansion...and protected the mansion from being torn down by building up a 'cursed reputation' to keep their home safe.

They talked to the owner of the mansion and negotiated, otherwise the Shroomish will fight even more viciously than lose their home. Upon the owner's promise to still tear down the mansion but convert the land into a forest for Shroomish, that's a good bargain they could get.


End file.
